Misson:Lost Village
by Kay Campbell
Summary: When Team 7 goes out on a mission to bring back two people from a haunted village, something goes terribly wrong. Can Naruto save Sasuke from the vengeful spirits? Can he save himself? And why are the two of them growing so close? Chapter 12 is now here!
1. Chapter 1

"A long time ago, there was a festival for a village. However, this festival involved sacrifices and rituals that were held by twins. Twin's would kill their siblings in the sacrifice in order to become 'one' with each other. However, one ritual didn't go as planned; the twins tried to escape their fate…The village was in total chaos! As the twins ran, the youngest one fell behind and was caught. She waited for her sister to return, knowing with all her heart that she would; for they had made a promise to be together forever…However, her sister did not return for her; causing her father to have to do the ritual himself. The girl's spirit grew angry and her spirit now haunt's the very village. They say that if you wander into the village. You can never come back….again!"

A loud scream echoed throughout the dense woods as Naruto Uzumaki jumped out of his skin; his sensei having scared him by turning out the flashlight he was currently holding, making the world around the boy, pitch black. Kakashi chuckled lightly, as his pupil began to pout about being scared so easily. "I knew it all along. You didn't scare me one bit!" The blonde retorted to the laughter of his comrades, folding his arms and sticking out his upper lip.

"You were so fooled!" Sakura said, still laughing at the whiteness in the boy's face; he had really been scared shitless.

Hugging her ribs, the girl swallowed back another session of howls as the blonde jumped when he stepped on, and snapped a twig; latching himself to Sasuke's arm soon afterwards. Sasuke glared down at the blonde in annoyance; having thought the whole ordeal was pathetic and a waste of breath. Practically throwing the boy off him, Sasuke sighed and shook his head at the sad excuse for a ninja. "You look like a school girl when you get scared." The raven said, smirking suddenly at the chance to put the boy down.

Naruto growled as he walked beside his rival. "Hey, Hey, I'm going to become the best ninja in the world! You just shut your trap Sasuke-bastard."

"Ninja don't scream because the light's suddenly go out dobe." Sasuke responded, shifting the backpack on his shoulder's a bit and narrowing his dark pupils.

The two continued to argue back and forth while following their sensei deeper and deeper into the vast woods that seemed to never end. It was only when Sakura piped up, did the two boy's quiet down to listen to their sensei's words. "Why are we going to this…'Lost Village? I mean, if it's 'lost', how are we suppose to find it?"

It was a good question; one that even Kakashi was going to have trouble answering. The Jounin put a hand to his head and sighed, trying to figure out how he could explain the mission in the simplest terms for Naruto to understand. He smiled when he felt his Genin comrade's staring at his back; waiting for the explanation he was to give. "Well, you see, one of the residents of the leaf village whom were to construct a dam disappeared a few day's ago. It seems that his girlfriend had also gone after him and now she too, has vanished."

The silence was drowned when Naruto screamed and clung to Kakashi like a leech. "Hey, Hey! Why do we have to investigate? Couldn't we just wait and see if they come back?" The blonde asked, with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Sasuke, whom was now slightly interested in the mission, explained this time. "It's been about five day's since the woman disappeared Naruto. Plus, people have been talking about strange happenings in this forest for a while. It wouldn't surprise me if it was just ninja but-"

"That's why we are on this mission. To find out what happened to them; since the likely hood of ninja being out here is very slim."

"Who was the client Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, cracking her sore neck; they had been walking non-stop for two hours and she was starting to tire.

"Hokage didn't say, actually. He just simply handed me the mission explanation and dismissed me." Kakashi said putting a gloved hand to his chin, "In any rate we will have to-"

"Oi, Dobe! Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke yelled, interrupting Kakashi as he watched Naruto rush away, deeper into the forest.

Now giving chase, the three were amazed at how Naruto didn't tell him to shut up or even turn as they called his name. Amazed and also slightly afraid. What the hell was the boy chasing at a time like this? Sasuke picked up speed, trying to catch up with the boy as he drifted farther and farther away from his eye sight. "Naruto? Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura cried out to the blonde, stumbling to keep up with him as well as Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi's eyes suddenly grew as he felt the ominous air around them; they were getting close, and Naruto seemed to be the one leading them there. "No! Stop, wait!" Kakashi screamed, trying to reach out to the boy in front of them. The trio blinked as the world seemed to go black and white, like an old movie film, for the split second; a strange woman, over lapping Naruto's figure, in a white kimono. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped forward in a desperate attempt to snag the boy's clothing. Smirking when he felt a handful of silk, he flung the boy around. Again, a vision swamped his mind; this time, one of Sasuke choking the life out of the blonde. Releasing the boy, afraid he really was doing such a crime, he gasped as he was standing next to Kakashi and Sakura; whom gazed at him in question. Holding his head, he shook it slightly before nodding for them to continue. "…I had a vision…" Sasuke started, as they followed the trail. "It was-…hey, why is it suddenly night time out?"

"This is exactly as the legends tell, Sasuke….We are now in the village and are most like trapped by it." Kakashi said, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body, as if trying to shield herself from something as she looked around before pointing towards a few glowing light's in the distance. "Someone is here!"

"Hopefully it's Naruto." Kakashi said as they hurried up the trail towards the lights, that soon revealed to be the flicker of fire. The pathway lead up to an old traditional gate, one that looked abandoned for years. Sasuke stepped closer as the other two lagged behind to get a better look at their surroundings. Again, the woman in the white kimono stood in front of him, crying and muffling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke tried to side step around the woman to look at her face, though he was denied as the vision cleared and Kakashi and Sakura passed by him in a hurry. "Where is this?" Sakura asked Kakashi, though found no answer.

Looking up at the direction they were headed, he soon followed, when he saw the back of a familiar body. "Naruto?" Sasuke cried out to him, catching up to his comrades whom stood a few feet back; fearing the worst.

They all let out a sigh of relief when Naruto turned, his blue eyes looking wide and afraid. However, his comrade's happiness was sort lived as they saw a dozen red butterflies shoot up around their friend as he mumbled. "The Lost Village."

Sakura mentally shook her head before she ran over and grabbed Naruto's arm, slapping him across the face. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Couldn't you hear us at all?" She screamed at him, before she hugged him tightly.

The boy's blinked, not at her physical punishment, but at how she embraced Naruto as though she would lose him if she let go. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I really didn't hear you…" Naruto said holding her for a moment before they parted, "It's okay now right?"

Sasuke growled, looking down at his shoes. For some reason, seeing those two so happy made him angry. "_Kill him_…." He heard a sudden voice hiss from behind him. Sasuke turned, glancing around but found no one.

'Now what the hell is up with me?' Sasuke thought before he walked over to where Kakashi stood, whom had begun to lecture Naruto about the importance of the mission and how he could have jeopardized it. Again, his blood boiled over the top of his pot. "Leave him alone you two!" Sasuke shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth. The three turned towards their friend in awe; he never stood up for anyone, especially not Naruto.

"He can't help it if he was possessed or whatever. That's not our problem right now, it's getting the hell outta this freaky place." He explained before heading back to the gate with Sakura and Kakashi trailing behind.

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto suddenly called out, hands on his hips and a pout on his face. "I heard singing around here and even if there isn't anyone here; who's to say that, that girl and guy ain't here? Plus, the village is just down there!" Naruto pointed.

Indeed, the village was just down below the hill that Naruto had pointed out, a few fire's lit here and there. Sakura shivered, glancing around at the top of the hill. The light's they had seen and followed were from a few camp fire's that were lit around the area. A stone monument with sacred rope stood in the middle of the hill, as well as some small stone's with carving's on them. Walking over to one while Naruto and Sasuke argued whether or not to step into the village, she gasped at what she saw. The carving was two small people with identical features, a rope tied to their waists. However, the one to the left had no head.

"Dobe, do you know how much freaky shit we went through already!"

"Boo-hoo. Suck it up. We can't just leave two people down there!"

"Alright you two calm down…" Kakashi called over, causing all three heads to whirl in his direction, "…besides, the trail is gone…"

"No fucking way!" Sasuke yelled, sprinting over ,and hoping to god that it was only one of Kakashi's jokes.

Hoping and happening were always different, or so Sasuke now believed as he tried to wrench his way into the newly formed bushes with little success. "Enough already Sasuke or you'll have so many scratches that you will bleed to death." Kakashi said, snatching the genin by the back of the collar and removing him from the brush.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Naruto teased walking over, smirking.

"Shut up! I remember a certain someone whom almost shit their pants at Kakashi's ghost stories." Sasuke snapped back, brushing a few leaves from his hair.

"You'll pay for that one!" Naruto growled, ready to spring himself at the boy before Sakura grabbed him by the shirt collar and punched him square in the chest.

"Give it a rest already!" She yelled at him, her inner self at it's breaking point.

"Can we go?" Kakashi asked, now standing at the path that lead down the hill and into the village.

He, for one, was getting very tired of the constant argument. The three Genin looked at each other before they rushed after their sensei; the ominous feeling in the air causing all four to shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke didn't even yell at Naruto or Sakura as either gripped the boy's arm's as a sense of protection; Kakashi also glancing behind him twice a milla-second to make sure his comrades were alright. It was while he had been looking at the terrified faces of the fifteen year olds, did he feel himself step on something other then the ground. Stopping, he held his hand up for the other's to stop as well as he investigated. Under his foot was a small black hand bag that was meant to fit around one's waist.

Picking it up, Kakashi carefully flipped open the bag to find a few news clippings and a photo. "Hey, Hey, what's it say? What's it say?" Naruto asked, running to his sensei's side.

Kakashi sighed, taking the first news clipping out and reading it to the anxious boy. "Geological Surveyor Missing…With the construction of the All God's Dam approaching, Masumi Makimura (26), a geological surveyor dispatched to the area, has gone missing. Mr. Makimura went to the area to investigate the site that would be submerged once the dam was built, but hasn't been heard from for five days…"

Sasuke looked from Kakashi to Naruto; the look of grim on his features. "Great, we're next in line then?"

"Wait, wait! There's another!" Naruto told the boy, hoping that this one would hold better news.

Again Murphy's law."The search for Masumi Makimura (26), the surveyor missing since the fourth of this month, came to a close yesterday. Mr. Makimura had been helping to conduct a geological survey for All God's Dam. As of yesterday, he had been missing for ten days."

The three genin felt sick and faint. Ten day's and they were still searching for this person and his girlfriend. As if reading the troubled minds, Kakashi sighed. "It's not likely, but they could very well still be alive."

"Right, and dobe will learn how to use the Sharigan." Sasuke said sighing lightly at the seemingly hopeless situation.

"Oi,Oi!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pointing over the sensei's shoulder at an image.

Indeed, the figure outline of a woman could be seen walking below the hill, into one of the very large houses of the village. Without a second thought, Naruto ran down towards the only hope they seemed to have, the other's following in hot pursuit. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura whispered to Sasuke, whom only nodded.

"Yeah, I know…"

As the group reached the house, a light passed through the wooden window; though it was to high for even Kakashi to peer into. As Kakashi inspected the outside of the house more, Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand tighter; having grasped it to keep up when they ran down the hill. "I wonder if anyone else is here…"

Sasuke could understand her fear as she released his hand and walked over to Naruto. "Mmmm…" Was his only reply as she passed him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and reached back to grab it; frightened for the first time in his life. "Sen-"

"Are you leaving me again?"

Sasuke whirled around as the haunting voice made chills run up his pale back; though found no one to accuse. Now looking at his hand which felt cold and clammy; he only snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kakashi call out his name. "Sasuke? You alright back there?"

It seemed they really were going to go into the house as he heard Kakashi slowly open the door. "Yeah…" the raven replied uncertain, as they proceeded inward.

Inside was more solid looking then the outside, with pots and shelves and such still in semi-good condition. Sasuke looked through the wooden bar's on his left; another room being displayed beyond them. The room they stood in now was small, almost like a closet; perhaps a greeting entrance or something along those lines since there were a few sandals on a mat next to the door ahead. Sasuke let out a deep breath as he looked at one of the jar's on the shelve to his right. His hand inches away, he suddenly heard a high pitch scream from Naruto; whom, being his clumsy self, fell back into Sasuke, causing the both of them to fall into the shelves; breaking them entirely. As jar's fell and crashed to the ground, spraying ther containments everywhere, Sasuke growled. "What the hell is your problem?"

The blonde pointed towards the room that Sasuke had peered into just a second ago. Inside, a woman gazed darkly at them, her eyes black with malice as she groaned at them. Sakura screeched, also seeing the figure and hiding behind Kakashi, whom had released his Sharigan; only to have a surprise in store. "I….I can see through her…this isn't an illusion either." He muttered as he placed his headband back over his eye and put an arm around the clinging pink haired ninja.

Naruto shivered, and stood, now drenched in liquid that smelled horrible; almost like rotten eggs. Sasuke also picked himself up before moaning in disgust; somehow not as shaken as the other's about the apparition. Naruto backed up behind Kakashi as well as the woman moaned again, disappearing.

"C-can we just go back?" Sakura whispered, shaking like a leaf, her eyes shut as she was afraid of what she would see next.

"I'm with Sakura-chan on this one." Naruto agreed looking at their sensei hopefully.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he was sure as hell going to protest if Kakashi didn't allow them to turn back. Again, his gut feeling came true as the Jounin sighed shaking his head. "We can't do that you know? We are safer inside then out. Besides, ghosts can't hurt you. They go through things remember?" Kakashi said, the look of doubt in his voice even as he tried to hide it.

A sudden crash outside made all four of the ninja jump as angry voices filled their ears. Looking towards the door, Kakashi held up his hand for the other genin to stay put while he checked it out. The three huddled around each other as their sensei approached the dooor, pausing as his hand rested on the handle. Taking a deep breath, he shoved it open; to be met eye to eye with horror. In front of him stood about five or so villager's with torches and weapons; there dead black eye's looking at the ninja's. "Run!" Kakashi called to the frozen Genin; their eyes widened with the certain fear of dying.

All three cried out the man's name as a villager raised his sickle, and slashed downward at Kakashi, causing the masked man to fall back, holding his chest. Naruto blinked as Kakashi struggled to stand. There was no wound, no sign of bleeding; nothing. Seeing the blank stares behind him, Kakashi ducked as a ghostly pole was whipped at him. "These attacks kill the spirit inside you. You can only take so many before you die." He explained, trying to fight the village men with all he had.

His hands went through them, his knifes and shuriken did the same, and even his hounds were no use. Finding no other solution, the Jounin ducked under the arm of a ghost and took off towards the hill again; the villager's chasing after him, the other ninja forgotten. Naruto screamed his leader's name, Sakura and Sasuke the only thing that held him back from running after the ghostly figures that threatened their sensei's life.

"He gave us a chance to figure out how to get out of here, we have to take it Naruto!" Sasuke growled, holding the boy's arms.

"No, I don't want to! I can beat them!" Naruto protested to no end, refusing to believe what he just seen.

Sakura clutched the raven's arm as well, her eyes still closed as she cried. "We can't give up on him yet…" Sasuke explained, nudging the girl off before he hit Naruto square in the head, causing the blonde to spin around in anger as he clutched the dark blue collar of Sasuke's shirt.

"If we want to save Kakashi, we have to find a way out of here first dobe!" Sasuke explained, slapping his cold, pale hands away, "Now let's do what we have to and get the hell outta here."

Sasuke felt the two hands slip into his own as he pressed forward, pulling his comrades alone with him. 'I can't blame them for being scared; hell I'm scared shit-less but we have to try and get outta here.' He thought as Naruto reached for the handle of the door causing all three of the genin's hand's to tighten. 'We're one; and we'll get through this together.' Sakura prayed as she gripped Sasuke's hand tighter; watching Naruto's hand clamp over the handle.

'I'll get us outta here and save Kakashi sensei to; believe it!' Naruto demanded in his head before slowly opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The place was a mess. There was a fire place that was caved it in the center of the room, on top of a wooden deck. A long hallway stretched out a few paces in front of the boys, on the far left wall was a set of stairs. Just north from the fireplace was also a old fashion door. A few rice paper screens were torn, though the door was in good shape. By the side of the stairs, a bookshelf lay torn apart; old books fallen all over the floor; starting to rotten into soil. Sakura released the boy's hands and took another step forward whispering. "Isn't anybody here?"

"Should we go inside?" she asked Naruto and Sasuke, turning around to a very frightening sight.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there; their bodies shaking, their eyes darting from side to side as if seeing some scary movie; "Naruto?…Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura shouted grabbing their hands.

Her world went black and white again, and though she wasn't moving, her perspective was as she was forced to move forward into the house. She also saw a few inhabitants.

A young woman glanced at her knowingly. "Masumi?" She questioned, the vision making her walk down a hall way the three of them had just seen.

"Where are you?" The girl questioned, a flashlight now in her hand that scanned over the house as she called out in a innocent tone.

However, as the perspective changed yet again to where Sakura couldn't see the girl, she heard the voice grow raspy. "Masumi….where did you-"

Sakura jumped as an image of twins hanging in a hallway flashed in her mind before it went back to the hallway. "I don't want to kill.." Sakura heard though she saw nothing as the vision made her grow closer to the end of the hall.

"The Lost Village." A whispering voice said as if standing behind her, though she couldn't jump, nor scream as the vision went on. Haunting voices and now flashes of images running through her mind.

"This thing is to dangerous!"

Sakura tried screamed as a image of a man appeared only three feet ahead of him. The man's face, legs, cloths,…whole body! He had huge cuts and gashes all over him; he turned and trudged down the hallway that now went at an angle. Again, twins hung in the hallway. Sakura could only stare on in horror, the only thing that she could do.

Again, the innocent woman's voice cried out. "Masumi…? Masumi…where are you?" The voice cried out as Sakura turned the corner that continued down the hallway.

"I don't wanna kill anymore." Sakura heard as she now neared the door at the end of the hallway.

"I don't want to kill anymore." A woman's voice hissed in her ear yet again.

The next thing Sakura saw would haunt her till she died. Flashes of the woman's death appeared as the bloodied man started to strangle the life from her; her eyes roll back into their sockets; and the black and white face of a young girl laughing insanely, wearing a kimono with corpses surrounding her.

"WHY!"

"No more!" Sakura screamed falling to the ground in a heap; tears flooding her eyes as she shook with shock.

Naruto and Sasuke had snapped out of the vision by this time to, both boys dropping to the ground and trying to get a grip on what they had just seen. Sasuke, the first to recover, looked over at his team mates. Sakura was huddled together, her limps tightly around her as her frightened, widened eyes stared down the hallway. Naruto was rubbing his arms, his eyes mirroring Sakura's as he looked over at the girl in pity. 'She shouldn't have seen that…'

Finally, the raven haired boy struggled to his feet, reminding himself that Kakashi was in danger before he looked over at Naruto and nodded for him to get up as well. The blonde staggered, but got to his feet, his eyes still looking like a deer in the headlights of a truck. Both boy's slowly made their way towards the pink haired ninja, whom whimpered lightly. "W-what was that?" she sobbed, gripping Sasuke's shirt suddenly, burying her face into his leg.

"I don't know…." Naruto whispered, answering for the boy whom seemed to be at a loss for words, "We don't know.."

Sasuke glanced up at the deck again, his eyes scanning the room before he kneeled down, allowing Sakura to embrace him. "Listen, I want you and Naruto to stay here and watch out for anything…I'm gonna check out the area."

"No you can't!" Sakura whimpered as Sasuke stood again.

"We can't leave Kakashi out there to die! Now until we get information he has to keep running!" The raven said firmly, prying the female's hands off of his shorts.

"He'd do the same for us Sakura-chan. And besides, the girl was searching for Masumi! The same guy we are! That means…" Naruto's voice died out.

"She died looking for him.." Sakura finished, shivering.

Sasuke nodded, turning back towards the deck. "From the way things look…yes. However, if we can gather information from them, perhaps we can find a way out."

Looking down at the wooden deck stairs now, the boy cautiously stepped on them, wondering if they were safe. To his relief, they were stable enough to hold his weight. "Sasuke-kun…don't go to far." Sakura whimpered as the raven made his way over to the fireplace. His eye's caught something white in the middle, and as he neared; he found a page of something. The paper wasn't made of rice paper like the rest of the books, and was decorated with a small design with the number one on the left hand corner. Picking the item up, he stuffed it in his backpack for later. Looking through the books, he couldn't decipher anything from them, they were to ripped up and moldy. Turning to his left from his position, he looked at the back wall where a small rice paper screen; one usually used for changing stood. Curiosity getting the better of him, the boy slowly made his way over; feeling two pairs of eyes on his back. Sakura and Naruto stood still, still kneeling by each other as they watched their comrade pull the screen over to reveal a door. Pausing at the handle, the boy took a deep breath before opening it. When he was certain nothing was going to come at him, he turned to look at the two huddled on the floor. "I'll be right back. You hear anything and you run for your lives." He commanded before stepping inside and closing the door.

Sakura clung to Naruto as he kept his eyes glued on the door. 'Sasuke-kun…' he thought absentmindedly. The two waited for what seemed like an eternity, however, they could wait no more as Sakura suddenly screamed. Across the room, on the bottom of the wooden stairs stood a man. He, like the woman, was see through and was slowly trudging towards the pair of ninja.

"Damn it! They've found us!" Naruto whispered, before slinging Sakura on his back and running out of the room, down the dirt hall. The hall branched off to the left and right at some point, though the boy kept running straight down the hall. "Shit!" The blonde cursed as the woman from before appeared only two inches away from his nose; her back to him.

"Masumi…I missed you…" The girl's raspy voice hissed as she walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Nervous about following the woman, Naruto made up his mind when he heard the spirit of the man from back in the deck behind him moan, "Twins…."

"I choose the woman!" Naruto screamed, running down the hall.

Turning the corner, he found no woman, but a door. Throwing it open, the boy fell out of exhaustion as the door slammed shut. Sakura covered the blondes mouth as they heard a moan outside the door. Both ninja shook as the spirit finally left from the door way, obviously content with finding something else. 'Sasuke…!' Naruto thought, ready to scramble to his feet after the ghost, though Sakura held him back. "Common…we have to search this area…Sasuke will be fine."

'I hope…'

Sasuke had rushed out of the current room after being chased by another spirit. This one had crawled out of a box in the closet of the secret room. Bent over to her waist, her long hair covered her face. The girl slowly walked towards the raven, causing Sasuke to take a few steps back. His eyes widened to saucers when the woman suddenly stood up right and rushed at him, her rotten flesh on her face causing him to gag as he ran out of the room. Now on the run, the boy ran across the deck in the adjacent room on the opposite side. Tearing open the door, he fell as some lose netting tangled his feet. Laying there for a moment to collect his sanity; the boy felt shiver's fly up his spine as a raspy voice called from behind him, "Why?"

Sasuke turned to his left, seeing a window that led outside, and the white figure of the woman walking past it. Biting his finger as to not faint on the spot, the younger Uchiha closed his eyes, imagining his brother laughing at his pitiful being at the moment. It was enough to keep the younger Uchiha going. Looking down, he found himself tangled in a green net. Taking a closer look, he noticed that he had the same one around his window. "This must have been…." Sasuke cut off his sentence as he stood to look around.

Besides the window, to his back was a trunk of kimono's. Deciding that boxes were unsafe at the moment; the boy headed towards the bedding on his left. Noticing another scrap of paper, he picked it up and threw it in his bag. He would read the pieces when he found the other two again. Leaning down, he touched the strange lump in the middle of the bed, his body freezing when he recognized the shape of a human arm. Falling backwards, the boy was quick to his feet when his thud had opened a small closet. The decayed paper had fallen back, revealing a small key in a shelf.

Unluckily for Sasuke though, he had to step around the bedding to reach for it. His pale finger tips touched the cold iron key as he made a grab for it. Slowly, but surely. Reaching, reaching; his body suddenly went numb and the boy let out a yelp as he felt something grab his ankle. "SAVE ME!" A voice hissed around him, causing the boy to collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura turned, looking at the room for a moment. Again, there was a deck that separated the dirt from the boards. Probably to keep the bugs off of them; carpet hadn't really been invented back then. A screen kept the pink haired girl from seeing what was on the deck however; which Sakura personally didn't even want to know. Gripping Naruto's hand in her own; the pair trudged forward, towards the small steps that led up onto the deck. Rounding the screen, they pair let out a sigh; nothing creepy was to be found and most thankfully, no ghosts. Releasing her grip on the blonde's hand, she wandered over to a kimono box that was at the back of the room; while Naruto started to walk out onto the outside deck that was connected to the room. After checking the kimono box thoroughly, the girl sighed; having found no clues on how to get out of the village. Standing, her eyes shifted to Naruto whom was looking at a black liquid filled pond. "Don't fall in Naruto." Sakura whispered weakly; trying to lighten the ominous mood that seemed to fill the village.

"Like I'd do tha-"

Splash. Naruto fell in, having turned to talk and lost his footing at the same time. "Yuck! What the hell is this shit?" The blonde cried, springing out of the pond as quick as he fell in.

Sakura's breath was stuck in her throat as she placed her hand over her mouth. Thousands of white hands seemed to be springing up from the pond next to Naruto's foot, threatening to pull the blonde in. Naruto, spotting the look of terror written on the female's face, whipped around and let out a startled cry as one of the many hands reached for his face. Scooting back a few inches out of reaction; the boy waited for something to snag at his face, his eyes closed in fear. However, when he opened them, the hands were no where in sight. Letting out a breath of relief, his comrade soon returned to his side, helping him up and away from the deck. Naruto shivered at the sight that still flooded his mind, a small whimper coming from his throat. Sakura; just as frighten as Naruto, allowed the boy to sit on an old coal brazier to catch his breath. This was when she noticed an piece of paper laying in the ashes near the boy's behind, and plucked it from it's position.

"Look, it looks like the page fro-" Sakura started, though stopped as Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth.

The door suddenly squeaked open and the two quietly rushed to the corner of the screens, farthest away from the wooden steps as they awaited for someone to ascend them. Pressing their backs against the wall, both cried out as they saw the familiar raven head trudge up the stairs, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke fell to the ground on the deck, shivering as his teammates ran to his side; Sakura hugging him tightly and Naruto trying to pull the raven into a sitting position. "What happened to you?" Sakura screamed through tear's, making Sasuke become annoyed.

"Nothing! I'm fine damn it, so shut up before those damn things come after us again!" He snapped at her, Sakura's eyes widening as she backed off.

Naruto, clearly pissed off, couldn't bring himself to words as the raven hunched over, holding his knee's as he tried to regain his strength. He couldn't blame Sasuke for being upset though; since the young Uchiha seemed to have been through hell. Finally Sasuke told the two about the woman with the long hair, in the secret room and how he had ran into the one opposite of it. He then told them of how the woman, the one that had led them into this house in the first place and whom kept popping up everywhere; had appeared in the window behind him. "But, this is when it starts to get funny…" He told the two, looking hard at his knee's.

"I was reaching for a key that I had suddenly found when something grabbed my ankle. All I remember after that was that I woke up and there was a woman in a white kimono looking down at me; only this one didn't have blood stains. She was beckoning me to come with her to some mansion or something…Then she asked me if I needed someone to protect….and then when I nodded I found myself in front of this door…"

Before Sasuke could get anymore out however, the three spun around as they heard a male raspy voice yell, "Don't come near me!"

The trio slammed into the screens, knocking them over as the bloody man; back from in the vision that had engulfed theshinobibefore, hissed at them. "Run for it!" Naruto cried as it trudged towards the group.

Scrambling to their feet, the ninja ran back down the hall, only to round the corner and have another apparition waiting for them. The woman was back and was walking up the stairs on their left. Hearing the shrilling yell behind them; Naruto rushed toward the woman. "What the hell are you doing dobe?" Sasuke screamed as he looked back at theghost whom held his hands up to grab the other two lingering ninja.

"She won't hurt us! She saved me and Sakura before!" The blonde said in one breath, running back and pulling his team mates with him up the stairs.

The stairs had led to a door with a lock; thankfully the key that Sasuke had grabbed up before had unlocked it, for the male ghost was still on their trail. Throwing his team mates inside before slamming the door shut, Sasuke fell back against the floor; panting.

The three relaxed after a while, hearing the squeak of the floor board stair's decrease and fade. "This is like some fucking game." Naruto whispered, standing up with the others.

However, the scares weren't over yet. The woman that had attacked Sasuke before suddenly slipped out of a box to the group's right in a small closet. "It's gonna be game over in a second!" Sakura screamed as they ran to their left, into another room traditional room.

The woman rushed at them, causing the three to scatter to different parts of the,thankfully opened, room. Sasuke jumped back, hitting the wall to his right; though something ran through his mind at the instant he touched it. 'A set of doors!' The raven realized as the female ghost lunged at Sakura, gripping her neck and shaking her violently. "Hey ugly!" Sasuke shouted, causing the woman to release her grip on the female ninja whom sunk to the floor, gasping for the breath she had lost.

Waiting for the woman to grab him, Sasuke grabbed at the woman's arms. Success. They were solid now! A few kicks and punches later, theghost fell to the ground screaming and fading away. Tearing open the doors; the younger Uchiha nodded for his friends to follow him into the last room that held a few book shelves and such lining the walls. Falling back from his own shock; the boy waited for his body to finally grasp that it was alright as Naruto started to throw questions his way.

"How did you do that? She's a ghost ain't she? So why? I mean and the door! How'd you know it was there?"

Truly, not even Sasuke could put into words how he had figured it out. It had been like second nature to him to throw his attacks; and he didn't know how he knew about the door's either besides pure luck.

"Listen, from what we can gather; the woman we've been following was the woman that was looking for Masumi; the dam builder. She died looking for him and mostly likely…"

The small candle light, which the trio hadn't noticed until it started flickering, had suddenly went out; and a dreadful moan came from behind Sasuke. "Whyyyyyy…."

Biting his lip, Sasuke turned his head to look straight into the eyes of the woman that they had been following. Screaming; Sasuke jumped forward, into the arms of Naruto coincidently. The woman had the look of malice in her eyes as she lunged at the boy's now; mouth gapping open as she howled.

"No you don't!"

Both boy's were stunned as Sakura threw herself in front of the two, a kunai out and ready. "No, Sakura!"

To late, the woman had seized Sakura by the shoulders and started to shake her terribly.

The two shinobi could only stare in horror as the pink haired ninja fell to the ground in a heap; her eyes rolled back into her head. Again, the ghost rounded on Naruto and Sasuke whom were ready at this time. Allowing himself to be snagged, Naruto let out a piercing cry before Sasuke grabbed the woman by the hair and flung her across the room into the book shelf. The woman hissed in agony as she held her head. "Whyyyyyy!"

Sasuke braced himself for the worst as the woman stood and rushed at the ninja now; ready to suck the life force from his body. "Oi! Miyako!"

Sasuke's, as well as the woman's, head turned to see Naruto motioning to a picture that he held in his hand. The ghost suddenly screeched, running at the blonde full force after a moment of realizing whom was in the photo; herself and a man, more then likely Masumi. Naruto closed his eyes and threw his fist out, hoping for the best result. Luck seemed to be on the boy's side this time, because as the Miyako's hand's reached for his neck, she flew back from the force of running into the boy's arm. Hissing lightly, the woman finally faded, screaming in agony from something.

Sasuke watched the scene with widened eyes before he fell back; onto his ass as he tried to figure out something. Why was it that they were able to hit the ghosts? It didn't make sense! His eyesdoubled in sizeas a vision suddenly took hold of his already shaken mind. He watched as the Miyako was being killed; choked to death by the torn up man, whom Sasuke had just figured out was Masumi. "Even though we were finally able to meet….why…?" The woman sobbed in his mind before he felt his vision point turn behind him; seeing Naruto and a strange girl running after a crimson butterfly. Unable to take this all in at once, the raven fell to the floor after the ghosts had released him from the terrible sight. The same had happened to Naruto; for he saw the blonde hit the floor with a thud just before his exhausted eyes closed.

'I don't want to see…..anymore.' Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt someone whisper in his ear. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Naruto clinging to the back of his shirt; asleep. A small smile crept to his features as he picked up the boy and placed him on his back. He did the same with Sakura after finding that she was alive and well; just exhausted and cold. The small amount of motion caused the blonde to open his eyes as Sasuke headed down the stairs. "Sasuke-kun?…."

"Hush, we're leaving." Sasuke said, adjusting the boy on his back, still wondering how he had any strength at all to do this labor.

His smile widenedwhen he felt the boy lay his head back on his shoulder, nuzzling against his sleeve a bit to get comfortable. "Sasuke, do you know how-"

"I think I do…" Sasuke interrupted, knowing what was on the boy's mind; as well as his own.

He thought back to his dream as he explained it to him; the one he had after he had fainted.

_Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he glared up at another boy that looked exactly like him, except taller. "Ni-san?" Sasuke asked, standing up. _

_He was back in his room, as a small child of seven, his brother walking away from him and out the door. Running towards his sibling, Sasuke opened the door to see he was standing outside of a small shrine. He gasped in horror as he saw the ghosts from the village; these one's being monks with staffs in their hands. Though what really horrified the boy was the two children; two ghostlytwin girls in white kimono's running from the apparitions. As the twins approached, one of them tripped on the stairs, calling out to the other. "Yae!"_

_To late, the monks had grabbed up the child and began to pull her back down the stairs as her twin ran on, into the shrine. Sasuke followed after Yae; having no clue why at this point. The girl ran to the back of the shrine where an old door was. Opening it, he could barely make out her words as she passed through it; the expression of sorrow on her face as she did so, "I'm sorry, I have to break our promise…Sae."_

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of someone leaving their sibling behind, though he didn't say anything; knowing that Sasuke was probably reminded about how Itachi abandoned him. "So, what's this got to do with us?" he finally questioned as the reached the bottom of the deck stairs and headed down the hall, towards the door.

"I ain't finished yet."

_Sasuke turned, only to find himself in an huge cavern. A stone alter stood about fifteen paces away from him as candles lined the path way to it. The chime's of bells made the boy turn and nearly scream as a monk passed through him. Catching his breath, which was very much caught in his throat by this point; he watched as Sae was hung by a rafter and thrown into the pit that laid beyond the alter. The image suddenly frozen as the woman flew in. Sasuke spun around as he heard a soft voice from behind him. "The crimson sacrifice."_

_Yae stood in front of him now, her eyes filled with sorrow and misery. "It is were the oldest twin kills the younger…and then, the younger one is thrown into the pit you see before you; and turned into a crimson butterfly. This was mine, and Sae's fate, even though we didn't want it. Those many years ago, I left my sister; sure that they wouldn't kill her without me here…and when I tried to get back; I couldn't. Sae died, and the least I could have done was made it by my hands…"_

_The girl sobbed, throwing herself into the younger Uchiha's arms. " I knew…I promised her that we'd be together forever…and even though we could have this way…even though she wanted that…I still pushed her to go with me, to leave the village…and then."_

_The image unfroze, and an irruption of black smoke came from the pit. Sae rose from the pit, her eye's filled with malice and hate that sent shiver's up the boy's spine. "Why did you have to kill her anyways?" Sasuke asked, holding the sobbing girl closer._

"_It was to appease the hell; that pit you see…if we didn't…the malice would leak out; causing what you've seen already. The villager's were killed by it and my sister was possessed by it. Now, the dead cannot rest, Sae captures people from the outside world and forces them through this torture to know our story…you've seen the results."_

_Sasuke bit his lip, understanding Sae's pain of being left alone; though he felt the sincerity of Yae's story. "I tried to come back! I swear I did but the malice wouldn't let me through, Sae would no longer let me come back…and now…"_

_Sasuke watched as Sae slaughtered the villager's, summoning a even bigger ghost with huge nails and ropes tied to it's limbs. It tore open the villagers one by one, causing Sasuke to shiver as it flickered it's eyes towards him every once and a while. "Sasuke, I've given you and the blonde boy a gift…because you remind me of the bond me and Sae had…You should already know what the gift is since it has saved you once…please; escape together along with your sensei and the girl…please, put Sae to rest. Break the curse that was set on the village because of me…"_

"Oh come now dear Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, now awake from the boy's voice, "You believe that?"

Naruto lowered his eyes at the 'dear'. Of course Sakura loved Sasuke still and all, but it made him feel unneeded. Sasuke also detested how Sakura had addressed him. He felt Naruto's depression somehow; and it pissed him off even more. "Listen, stop calling me that. Be serious. We have to get Kakashi and get the hell outta here." The raven said firmly, letting the two off his back once they were back outside.

Starting to trudge down path that branched off to the left and right, the team decide to go left with a quick vote; Naruto being the only one whom wanted to go right. Walking deeper and deeper into the village, Sasuke began to think back on the rest of his disturbing dream.

_Sasuke had nodded to the girl's plead, promising to get his comrades to safety and to return her sister to peace. As Yae faded away though, he heard a shrill of laughter behind him. Sae looked at him, her head tilted slightly to the side and a evil grin plastered on her face. "You, your going to make me rest in piece? Why? We have so much in common Sasuke-kun…you were left by your older sibling to were you not? The only switch is that I killed the village and you didn't…" She spoke, walking forward and backed Sasuke into a wall._

_Gently, her cold hands wrapped around him, his body returning to it's former, older self. "Your friends don't mean that much do they? Not as much as getting your revenge; just like I want mine. We're the same." Sae hissed in his ear, her arm's wrapping around his head now in a tender like embrace as she covered his eyes with her pale hand. "Think about it, that girl always gets in the way of your love anyways…and that sensei of yours. Doesn't he always come late? Like he hates even helping you. Naruto, don't you want to be with him forever…I can make that possible Sasuke…kill them…and bring him to me…and kill them!"_

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto's gentle voice rung through the raven's ears as he snapped out of his daze.

"H-hai." He nodded as the approached another branching wing in the road. 'Together…forever huh?'


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey, yes a little note from me. Thanks for the reviews guys. Well from here on out, I'm twisting a few things so; for those who know the fatal frame 2 plot; there are twists and turns for you. I still need reviews so please keep those coming./**

_Last time_

_"Think about it, that girl always gets in the way of your love anyways…and that sensei of yours. Doesn't he always come late? Like he hates even helping you. Naruto, don't you want to be with him forever…I can make that possible Sasuke…kill them…and bring him to me…and kill them!"_

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto's gentle voice rung through the raven's ears as he snapped out of his daze.

"H-hai." He nodded as the approached another branching wing in the road. 'Together…forever huh?'

Sasuke's darkened eye's looked over at the creamy face of the blonde. How he just wanted to confess his love to the boy on the spot. However, the thought of rejection pushed him back. His soul fearing such a response, his thoughts distracted to him to where Sakura's question on which way to go now, was unheard. Instead, Sasuke heard the familiar haunting voice of Sae in the back of his mind. Closing his eyes for a moment as Naruto and Sakura constantly argued on which way was better and all the reasons for their opinion's when the raven haired ninja walked in front of them both, his back's to them as he looked at the ground like a puppet whose string to the head had been cut. "I'm sorry….I have to go now." He whispered to the pair whom had ceased their grumbling, only to have a pair of shocked gasps as he took off towards the right, in-between two houses.

"No, not this again!" Naruto growled as they gave chase to the boy, turning onto another dirt road and down some stone steps.

Reaching the last of the old cracking stones, Naruto paused as he waited for Sakura, which he would miserably regret in a moment. Turning the corner, they found themselves in a large open area with a huge traditional wooden gate in the back, and whom was already pushing it open? None other then the Uchiha which Naruto believed to be possessed at this point. "Sasuke!" The blonde cried out, running after the raven with haste.

To late. As the ninja had approached the now closing door, he had spun around at Sakura's sudden scream of terror; letting the gate door's creak shut. Surrounding Sakura were the very same villagers whom had attacked Kakashi, so what did that mean? Did the sensei, no! That wasn't important right now. Rushing towards the crowd, Naruto whistled loudly, causing the ghosts to moan and turn their lifeless head's towards him. A mild sweat now running down his back, the boy got in a fighting position before smirking. "I'll defiantly get Sasuke back!" He said to more of himself then anyone as he ran for the group that consisted of seven ghosts, all with a torch or pole in hand.

Pass the gate, Sasuke walked slowly over a bridge that was held over the water. Many holes and broken boards could be spotted in the darkness without a light. The rotting wood groaned under the boy's weight as he walked towards the gate at the other side, a huge house on the inside of huge stone walls. Waiting for him with open arms, was Sae; her voice drawing him closer as he listened to her and ghosts that tugged at his mind.

"_I kept waiting and waiting…I knew you would come back…it is the destiny of the sacrifice." _ Sae whispered as he reached the mid-way point.

The boy didn't reply to her comment's as other voices swam in his head. _"Masumi, where did you go? Without you…I'm…" _ Miyako's familiar raspy voice etched at his soul.

"_It's coming! The darkness is coming!…Dark…Dark…Dark!" _This one sounded similar to the woman in the box that Sasuke had wandered upon.

Still, the faint steps of the Uchiha didn't cease. He kept dragging towards his destination, his mind taken over by the very evil spirit he had promised the longing spirit of Yae to save.

Naruto's body ached as the last apparition of a villager fell to the ground in a heap; reaching towards the boy asking for help. Wiping the crimson liquid from his mouth where a villager had nicked him with a pole, the blonde wasted no time to run over to the gate where Sakura had currently stood. Figuring it wouldn't open, since the girl had not edged for them to press on, Naruto took a closer look at the wooden wall before them. "We need the key's." Sakura whispered, her pale finger tips brushing along the carving of a metal slot, obvious that something was needed for it.

Naruto pressed his face up against the door, sighing at the hopeless situation. Looking closer at the top of the lock, the blonde noticed a design on it. "A butterfly?"

"Then that's the key's symbol. We have to look for a key with that picture on it."

Naruto rubbed his temple, not wanting to think about anything complicated at the moment. 'Sasuke, give me a clue…please.' He prayed before opening his eyes, a flash of white light meeting his eyes as his mind was pulled in by, what seemed like a miracle later on. Naruto stood in front of a bared window, talking to someone whom he couldn't make out. Watching the scene, a crimson butterfly suddenly landed on the boy's nose, its wings spreading out and it's tiny eyes gazing into Naruto's.

"Naruto?"

Opening his eyes, Sakura stood a few feet from him, pointing towards the path up to the stair's again. A lone crimson butterfly fluttered in the air; like a dog saying 'hey, follow me.'

"Works for me!" Naruto whispered trudging after the small insect with Sakura following close behind.

The butterfly had led them all the way back to the first house they had visited, one which Naruto just realized had a name of it's own. Hanging limply in the wind was a sign that clung to the house with a small string; the word's Osaka faded from the carving.

Continuing down the dirt road a bit more, the blonde fell over onto his knee's; feeling as though something heavy had been placed around his frail neck. His head suddenly exploded when a familiar voice rang through his mind. 'Sasuke!' Naruto realized, not even listening to Sakura; who now crouched beside him in attempt to help him up. _"Crimson butterfly…It's calling me…Calling me deep into the village….No! It's not us!"_

His mind finally stopped swimming as he heard Sakura practically scream into his ears. "Sasuke! Naruto, your crystal from Hokage-sama is glowing and I swear I heard-"

"Yes I know. For some reason, we're still connected." Naruto said, a faint smile appearing on his face, puzzling the pink haired ninja.

'We'll always be connected….as long as Sasuke is still alive.' Naruto told himself, praying with all his might that he was right. 'I'll get you back Sasuke….and then, I am going to tell you how I feel before something happens to you again…Sasuke…wait for me. I'll be there soon….believe it!'


	6. Chapter 6

**/It seems a lot of people like the story so far. 0.0' I didn't know I'd have that many people's support. Thank you guys! Bad news, I have tennis from 8-10 and 3:30 to 5:30 from now on Mon-Frid. I plan on continuing though if the chapters are a bit late; please don't yell at me ' Well here's chapter 6 for you. Please continue to read and review./**

Naruto dashed down the dirt path with new found speed after finding his footing again with a little help from Sakura. The image of butterflies had led him past a few more houses; smaller and very badly wrecked, unlike the four huge one's. The butterflies led them east, to a small back way. A old wooden fence rounded off the area where a few houses stood to the north and the huge house that had been opposite to Osaka, the Tsuchihara, stood to the southeast with a small well crammed in between it and an old store house, though it's weakened wood had made it collapse long ago. The insects led the ninja towards the store house, and over to the small side of it. After breaking a few bushes down, Naruto pushed on the paper covered wall that was behind the brush, opening a crouching sized door. The crimson butterflies went in as the Naruto grasped Sakura's hand in his own, getting ready for anything that could be awaiting them. Pulling his comrade's shaken figure behind him, he walked along a narrow path, the side of the store house and the fence lining it. When they reached the back, they were in a large, bare area. "There isn't any-"

"_Whose there?" _A young boy sounding voice came from the barred window on the back of the store house; interrupting the blonde.

The two ran over as a very sickly pale boy with silver-white hair looked at them with suddenly bright pupils. _"You! It's you! Yae; the vision was true!"_

Sakura looked at the boy with confusion, the same expression on her team mates face as they waited his explanation. "W-who are you? Why are you in a store house?…"

The boy's expression suddenly fell, looking like a saddened angel. "My brother's crimson sacrifice failed…and Yae and Sae were forced to do the ritual instead….it's because I have sinned…My name is Itsuki."

Naruto suddenly spoke up, startling both Sakura and the boy. "You know how to open the gate right? The gate to the Kurosawa?" Covering his mouth as he finished.

"How do you know it's name without even-" Itsuki started but stopped, smiling lightly suddenly at the boy whom still had no answer.

"That isn't important right now…" He suddenly declared, walking away from the window for a moment before reappearing with a pair of key's in hand, "These. Take these and hurry to save Sae and Yae's spirit's. Please, hurry."

"B-but why was I ab-"

"There is no time! Go now!" Itsuki snapped at Naruto, causing him to step back, "Now hurry to your duty!"

Pouting a bit inside, the boy nodded before he grabbed Sakura's hand, whom had been to stunned to say anything at this point and yanked at it. However, she wouldn't follow. Her feet were planted to the ground as she looked at the boy with sadness.

"Naruto…go on ahead…" She finally spoke up, a tear running down her cheek as she walked towards the window.

"No, Sakura-chan not you to!" Naruto screamed, holding his head in agony as he noticed that the girl had turned see-through.

"Naruto, I died the moment I saw this boy….it was to much for me. To much for my soul to take…now go."

"Sakura, no!" He screamed grabbing her hand that was still solid, tears of anger streaming down his cheeks as he suddenly pulled her into an embrace, causing the girls features to widen, "Don't leave me too. You and Sasuke….I love you both too much."

"Naruto…." Sakura whispered as warmth suddenly returned to her body, surprising her and Itsuki as well.

'Could this boy…could he have that power as well?…Yes, with a cursed soul; with the loneliness he knows…the spirits around here feel drawn to him…he must have drawn Sakura's back into her body at the last minute…Naruto…' The ghost smiled as the pair collapsed on the ground, Naruto's arms around the girl's waste as he cried into her shoulder; Sakura calming him by rubbing his back and neck. "I won't let you go ever again…I promise…I'll never leave you again Naruto…hush now…"

Caught up in the moment, Naruto never noticed the dark shadow that had witnessed the whole scene with tear filled eyes. Sasuke had been sitting under the brush, his ear pressed to the wooden door as he listened. Sae appeared next to him, holding him tightly. _"She breaks everything she touches…allow me to kill her? Allow me to save your love…" _She cooed in his ear.

Sasuke's cold eyes gazed back at the bloody kimono woman before him and nodded. "Erase her from his existence. Kill her and make him mine…please…"

Sae nodded, snapping her fingers and allowing the two to return to the mansion behind the wooden gates. _"I won't let you suffer like I have…I promise Sasuke-kun."_ Sae whispered with malice in her eyes.

Sasuke nodded, holding his knee's up to his chest to think of the blonde's lips and smile. How he longed to press his own pale creamy lips against the boy's sun kissed rosy one's. How he wished to tell the boy how he felt and hold him in his arms until he fell to a silent sleep. And how SHE was ruining it all. "Kill her…kill her…kill her…" He mumbled to himself as Sae stood and looked over his form with heart-felt eyes.

"Yes, I shall Sasuke-kun…" Sae whispered down at him, a hand brushing over his cheek, "Don't worry; Naruto is just confused with crazy thoughts like my sister was so long ago, thinking about escaping our fate. Let us save Naruto in this stage before he becomes sinful like my sister."

Naruto and Sakura had reached the gates in record time, though they both were already used to their hearts pounding in their chests to the point they thought it would burst so they pressed on; even with the lack of breath. Shoving the gate key's into either end of the metal slot, a small click was heard and the bar snapped in the middle, the two hanging metal pieces now out of the way. Placing themselves on either side of the huge door's, the blonde counted. "One….Two….Three!"

Both ninja's shoved with all their strength to open the massive doors that blocked the way to Sasuke. Success! The door slowly groaned and opened.

Naruto suddenly kneeled down, nearly shutting the door he had been holding as the weight on his neck suddenly pressed him down. "_Pass through a large gate, over a bridge….inside a big house…there are many, many dead. Upstairs…..there are dolls…the head…"_

Naruto looked down at his necklace as the sentence was cut off. 'What are you trying to tell me, Sasuke?' He asked himself in his mind before shoving the door open again and slipping inside the gate beside Sakura. The doors shut with a loud bam, but since the boy heard no click sound, he knew it had stayed unlocked. More importantly; he looked at the bridge that stretched ahead over a huge pond of water. The dilapidated bridge looked as though it could fall over at any minute with anyone's weight. Naruto forced his feet to move as he looked down at the water, which flashed red on and off in his mind. Nailing his vision towards the boards, he took little baby steps as he made his way across the bridge. The wood shook and moaned as if warning the boy that the planks wouldn't hold him and the girl both. "Sakura, hang back a bit. It will relieve the stress on the boards…" Naruto warned before pressing forward.

Sakura did as told, waiting for Naruto to take a few more paces ahead before following after the orange coat that stuck out in the dense fog that had suddenly appeared. She blinked as what looked like a hand floated inches away from her face, though she saw no ghost. 'Probably just a figment of my imagination…' She told herself, hurrying after the blonde anyways. However, the breath on her neck felt real and after telling herself over and over again it was the wind, she finally cried out when she felt hands grasp around her neck and threatened to throw her off the bridge.

Naruto heard the girl scream before he spun around. "Sakura-chan!"

A ghostly figure held the girl by the throat and was pulling her over the edge of the bridge. Choked or frozen in bloody water. Her choice of fate. Or it would have been if Naruto hadn't ripped the woman's arms away and threw her to the opposite side of the bridge. Sakura struggled to get up and run as Naruto took a stance. "_It hurts…"_ The woman hissed standing again.

"Your face is killing me." Naruto taunted.

Sakura ran on, knowing that Naruto could take care of himself, and she could no longer see him through the fog. She cried out again when her foot sunk in the wood, a part of a rotten plank giving away. After yanking her foot out of the plank, she inspected her leg. A few pieces of wood had dug into her fragile skin, causing her leg to bleed. Taking what she could out; the girl wrapped the wound with a small bandage she had in her bag. 'I was lucky this time…' She thought standing and failing to noticed the bloody kimono woman behind her. Sae smirked as she read the girl's thoughts and grabbed her throat. "_Seems like luck is twisted eh?" _

Naruto shoved the woman whom now grabbed his neck; off of him for the third time. "Bitch!" He screamed as she cackled and sunk beneath the water.

Naruto held his arms up, which were now bleeding from the scratches he had been given by the cruel demonic woman. He felt a spring of chills run up his spin as the woman grabbed his foot from under the boards and tried to bring him and the bridge down. Lifting his foot, the boy brought the spirit up enough to see her cold features. Punching her face by lifting his leg up more, the woman screamed and fell back into the depths of the water. It was only after this did he hear Sakura scream his name. 'Shit! I was careless!' Naruto realized, running towards the voice, his widening at the sight before him. Sakura's pale hands held the bridge firmly as Sae tried to drag her down into the water from the hole the girl had been forced down. "No fucking way!" Naruto cursed, snatching Sakura's hands just before they let go of the wood.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in agony as the power of Sae started to take away her own spirit.

Growling and officially pissed off now, Naruto pulled the pink haired ninja up and kicked Sae's arms as they appeared around the girls ankles. Hissing in pain, the vengeful spirit let go and disappeared, causing Naruto to fall back and Sakura to land on top of him. The bridge moaned and started to break from underneath the blonde. Throwing Sakura off of him and onto a more solid part before the blonde felt himself plunge into the red liquid.


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Naruto heard was Sakura's voice screaming his name as if he were dying. The liquid hit his back, forcing the air out of the boy from the mere fall and impact. Crying out in pain, Naruto's mouth filled with what tasted like blood as he began to descend into the depths of the crimson lake. His eyes burned from the moment he had opened them to try and see around him, through he forced himself to try and swim back to the top of the lake. With a few thrusts of his arms, the boy was soon losing breath and he didn't even know how close he was to the surface. Slowly, he felt darkness consume him as he sunk to the bottom of the lake; a woman's insane laughter filling his ears.

"…_Wake up kid…now!"_

Hesitantly, the boy allowed an eye to open; though what he saw wasn't the red crimson lake he had been drowning in, it was the grey bar's of the Kyuubi's cage. "Did I die?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as if coming from a deep sleep.

The fox let out what seemed as though a sigh of relief for the boy's safety before he spoke; something that caused Naruto to blink a bit, having noticed it. _"No, but you will be if you don't get out of this damn lake. You are twelve feet under a deep layer of blood that is slowly hardening to capture you…You must push off from the bottom and get to the top before that woman comes back and does send you and me into the depth of hell and so help me child if-" _

That was all Naruto needed to know. He turned his back on the fox and interrupted him; a smirk planted on his face. "Whose planning on dying? Cause if you are, you'd better schedule them for three hundred years later because I don't plan on letting you kick the bucket just yet."

"_That's my line, you brat." _The fox chuckled as the boy left the cell inside his own body.

Soon Naruto felt liquid passing around his body gently and wasted no time to move his body into a crouched position on the sandy floor. Leaping with all his might, the blonde swam for all he was worth; thinking only of his team members and how he had to save them. After what seemed like a forever tunnel of liquid, Naruto felt his hand suddenly reach upward and into the cold air. 'YES!' He shouted before air busted its way into his lungs. Standing on the liquid, he could hear Sakura suddenly cry out his name before she was beside him in a heart beat, wiping the blood away from his eyes and nose. Opening his sky blue eyes, he was shocked to see Sakura crying and smiling at him, as she would have Sasuke if he had been in the same situation. He had seen the look a few times in the past when the raven was on the verge of death and had somehow made it. "Common Sakura…." He whispered, nodding to the other side of the lake.

Sasuke sat alone in lowly lit room, his mind racing with thoughts as he watched the scene from his mind. Sae had allowed him to have some of her own capabilities since they were 'so much alike.' His hand clamped into a fist that made his fingernails dig into his flesh and cause his own blood to spill. "I want her dead!" Sasuke whispered hoarsely as Sae's figure appeared beside him.

Kneeling down, she looked at him with remorse before nodding. "I will…Sasuke, do you know who's room this used to be?" She suddenly asked looking around.

It was a normal room with bamboo mats to line the floor like with all houses, however a doll stand sat on one of the longer walls, as well as a paper-screen that sectioned off a small part of the room, though it wasn't much and easy to see shadow's through. "Yours, you used to play here right?" Sasuke asked, guessing from nearly instinct.

Sae smiled as she nodded before excusing herself. _'Dear Sasuke-kun, you and me are more alike then you thought…each moment you spend with me; we become closer in spirit…soon you and I will have what we want…I will have my revenge and your body while you and that blonde become one…'_

Having made it to the other side of the bridge with little complication's afterward, Naruto looked up at the big gate ahead of them before he pushed the surprisingly easy opening doors. As they flung open, Naruto could already sense a feeling of malice around him; the very air holding the scent of rot and decaying flesh. Pressing forward, a mansion laid before them to explore till they were killed or found their beloved friend. Both jumped as the door's slammed shut behind them, Naruto cursing at them for a moment while Sakura held her chest; trying to calm her already pounding heart. Stealing a glance at Naruto, she noticed his brilliant blue orbs that stared at the door's as he continued to lecture the object. 'When did Naruto become so…handsome? His features are very breath taking and-' Though she shook her head at the sudden thought. 'No, no, no! Don't think about things like that in a time like this!' She scolded herself while the inner Sakura continued to stare at Naruto.

Finally satisfied that the door's understood the 'urgency' of getting Sasuke back, the blonde turned on his heel and looked around him. A stone path lead up to the old wooden doors of the mansion; a few lit stone built lanterns lining the way. The fog settled around the mansion, blocking his view for the most part on either side of him. Clenching his fist, his sight settled on the old house as he approached; snatching up Sakura's hand before he done so though. Naruto's gut suddenly twisted and he pulled the pink haired girl behind him with a few protests from her until Sae appeared twenty paces ahead. She stood there, laughing insanely at them; the blood from her kimono still running down the front of the silky material.

"Go away!" Sakura screamed at the fading image, clinging to Naruto's shoulder's and burying her head in his blood stained coat.

After she had finally disappeared and the lingering laughter had stopped; Naruto crept forward to the front door of the tainted building. Placing his hand over the handle, the boy took a deep breath and pushed it forward. The inside was a mess to say the least. A torn banner that had hung on a beam, now fallen an propped up on a side of the room draped over the steps now; a few paper screen's smashed to half their height. "Stick close…" Naruto warned Sakura, noting that the house was almost to dark for the boy to make out things.

"No objections here.." Sakura whispered as they gingerly stepped inside.

Not even a second after they were out of the way, the doors slammed behind them; causing both to jump five feet into the air and spin around. Naruto tugged on the door handle, with no avail and finally stopped once he noticed something. The door was covered in bloody handprints and his hand was now covered in the substance. "Not again!" Naruto cried, slapping his forehead with his hand, not caring anymore.

Sakura's sudden cry however, made the boy's spirit leap and eyes widen. "Sasuke!"

Turning his eyes to see what Sakura had; he gasped when he could make out the raven's face from a tear in the banner; though as soon as the two blinked, the boy was gone. 'She's playing with our heads…' Naruto realized, placing his foot on the first step.

"_The twins that will become the sacrifice have returned!"_ A voice doomed, causing Naruto to pull Sakura up the steps and looke back at the disappearing image of a priest whom bowed to them.

"Twins…?"

"Sacrifice?" Sakura questioned after the blonde before he pulled up the banner to show a hallway with two doors on either side.

His bottom lip quivering, Naruto gripped Sakura-chan's hand in his own. 'We're almost there, and we can't back out now…wait for me Sasuke…'


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's hand reached over the handle of the door to the left, jerking it back as though he had been burned when he felt a bug crawl on the boy's outstretched skin. "GET IT OFF'A ME!" He screamed before nearly running into Sakura whom had shrieked herself; afraid he was being attacked.

Finally flinging the bug off, he turned his head over to glance at the very angry girl who had just now found out it was a bug instead of a ghost. "Damn it Naruto! You scared me to death!" The girl sighed, leaning against the opposite door as she caught her lost breath.

Naruto reached for the door again after a few moments, and finally pushed it open. There was nothing special about this room, just a few cupboards hanging on the opposite wall and a door to the far right. Proceeding towards the next sliding screen; Naruto's head swam with a vision on what laid beyond it.

_Sasuke walked down the corridor, his faded pupils of possession not even glancing at the many ghosts that seemed to be running away from something. "The Kusabi is coming!" they screamed at him, though he kept walking. A small hall branched off to the left hand side and from what Naruto could see; there was bloodied hand prints everywhere. Turning the corner at the very end to the right, the boy headed towards the rice paper door that was at the end of this hallway, on the right hand side. Naruto could hear Sae's voice scream for the villager to run; as if mocking them. "Why did you leave me back then?"_

_The image began to sputter and swirl; telling Naruto that he was soon to move again and he would have been in high spirits had he not heard a familiar male voice whisper in his ear. "Come back to me…come perform the Crimson Ritual and become one with me Naruto…"_

Screaming and causing Sakura who had been face to face with him, calling him for him the whole time he had blanked out, to also shriek and land on her ass. "Naruto!" She whined, rubbing her backside.

This was the second time for crying out loud! 'What did he see to get him so afraid?' She suddenly wondered studying the boy's face that was dripping with sweat and an extra shade of pale now. The boy's hand's shook violently as he listened to an eerie song that played in his head over and over again.

'_Please, please forgive me…but I won't be home again…isn't something missing? You won't cry for my absences I know…You forgot me long ago…am I that unimportant…am I that insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing?'_

"Stop it!" Naruto cried out, hitting his head against the nearby wooden wall, nearly causing it to collapse from the force he had put into the head butt.

"Naruto! Don't do that! What's wrong with you?" Sakura cried out, holding her hands above her mouth; wondering why he seemed to suddenly be losing it.

Her guess was that the loss of Sasuke and Kakashi was getting to him as the youth screamed again, his head filling with agony as the song continued. The haunting voice of a boy and girl sung together; the blonde instantly recognizing just who it was. "Shut up Sae! Give him back you damn witch!" He cried out, grabbing the handle to the sliding door again and yanking it open.

He was now in the hallway that he had just seen Sasuke walk through in the vision that replayed over and over in his mind as he gripped Sakura's arm suddenly and ran down the corridor. '_ Though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me…not now…though I'd die to know you love me….I'm all alone…isn't someone missing me?'_

Frustrated and in pain as the melody seemed to tear at his very soul, the words rip apart his flesh from the inside and the female voice making his blood boil. Rounding the corner that Sasuke had come upon, Naruto suddenly cried out in pain as he ran smack into a hostile ghost. "Damn it!" The boy coughed out, falling to the ground and nearly taking the kunoichi down with him.

' _Please, PLEASE forgive me…but I won't be home again, I know what you do to yourself…isn't someone missing me? Though I'm the sacrifice, you wont' try for me; not now. Though I'd die to know you love me…I'm all alone…isn't someone missing me?'_

Again, the stabbing pain in his brain like a thousand knives piercing through hit him head on; giving the bloody man ghost an opening which he took. Slamming against the wall; Naruto felt his spiritual strength fade into almost nothing. The song had some kind of an effect on him; and the only guess he had was because him and Sasuke had such a strong bond that his feelings of hate and sorrow in the song, mixed Sae's evil and malevolent power. Naruto heard a faint scream as he was being held up by the spirit by the neck; though he could guess that it was Sakura anyways. 'Sakura…no! I can't leave her by herself! Not now! We're to close….to finding him again…' he thought as darkness threatened to consume him. Using what little power he could muster, he managed to grab the man's arms that held him and flung him over his shoulder and into the wall behind him. Taking this moment, Sakura ran over and picked up the blonde, rushing for the door and practically throwing it off the hinges.

Slamming the faintly painted rice paper door shut again, Sakura collapsed on the ground, Naruto rolling a few feet away from her; his blue eyes fixed on her with a grin on his face. Slowly, the girl looked back at him with her emerald eyes and gave him a thumbs up which he returned after a moment of catching what little breath he had left. Glancing around him, he could see they were in guest room by the looks of it. There was a smaller room squared off, inside of this one, it's walls lined with rice paper and a two openings to go through. Inside the smaller room was a fireplace from what Naruto could see. Standing once more, Naruto looked around the corner to see another door where he could hear the faint sound of rain. So they were close to outdoors? A good sign or so the blonde took it as. It meant more room for him to run around and dodge apparition's attacks. Sakura soon stood beside him, holding her arm at the elbow and looking down the hall with sad eyes. She could feel so much malice in the room that it was smothering the air. Something terrible had happened in this room and she could feel it, and deeply till her heart throbbed.

"Common, lets find that bastard and get the hell outta here…" Naruto said before pausing as his vision went black and white.

However, this time; there was no vision. He could see Sakura's foot right beside his as he looked down at the ground. Blinking, the boy screamed as corpses suddenly surrounded the two. Thousands of bloody, decaying corpses. Some of the men reached out; barely alive, as if asking for help. Sakura clung to the boy's arm, screaming with eyes like a deer in the headlights. However, the worse had yet to come as they suddenly heard nothing but the insane laughter of Sae's voice. Turning back to look at the opening, Naruto nearly died himself at the sight of the girl laughing at him, her eyes wide with malice and a evil grin plastered on her face as she cackled. What was worse, was for a split second, Naruto could see Sasuke replacing the white, blood stained, kimono girl. Sae suddenly lunged at the two of them; Naruto's lightening reflexes the only thing that saved them from being grabbed. Pushing Sakura towards the door, Naruto rolled up his sleeves and glared at the woman whom merely smiled back at him; seeming innocent. "Go! Go find Sasuke while I settle the score with this bitch!" Naruto spat towards Sakura, his very anger twisting him into the form of the nine-tails; red sparkling eyes glaring at their foe.

Sakura wanted to protest but the words were in her throat as she now only thought about Sasuke and how many terrible things this ghost could have done to him. Turning on her heel; Sakura hurried out the door calling behind her. "You'd better come and find me Naruto!"

Racing out the door, Sakura felt the breeze whip at her face suddenly. She was outside on a deck; a small garden cut out in a circle in the middle and stairs heading upward to her left. Wasting no time, the girl scrambled up the soggy and slippery wooden steps. For a moment, she swore that she could see Sasuke walking on the hallway above her, causing her to climb more furiously. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried out after his image as it disappeared behind a door.

Forgetting all about the storm, she was startled as a crack of lightening shone a few feet away from her, the thunder rumbling as she screamed and fell backward. By luck alone, she had managed to grab the built on stair beam, which thankfully held fast as she clung to it. Catching her wits, she quickly, but more carefully this time, hurried towards the only door on the second floor. It led her to a hallway, with a door on her left hand side and straight ahead of her. Following instinct alone, she left the first door behind her and kept straight. Inside the next room was an assortment of many books on shelves; though she disconcerted them and ran straight for the door on the right hand side, a little further back in the room. 'No time to look, no time to think. I have to save him! Sasuke!' Her mind screamed as she ran into the next room. This one was as creepy as the old Osaka house, with little lanterns that hung from the ceiling; their lights flickering. Again, she paid no attention to what other objects were around her besides a drawer that was beside the last door on the left hand side yet again.

'Sasuke-kun!' Sakura's mind screamed as she pulled the door open. Inside, a small doll stand stood immediately in front of her and in the back of the room she saw a rice paper screen that rounded off the last back piece of the room. A familiar shadow outline of Sasuke sat there, whispering to himself while holding something round like a ball…or a head. "…We didn't want to do the ritual…so we ran away…but I was caught…" The raspy voice whispered that sounded as far from Sasuke's voice as she could tell.

Still, she ran over to the screen and rounded it. There laid Sasuke, asleep on the floor like an innocent child. Reaching over, Sakura shook his shoulder causing him to awaken from his sleep. "S-sakura?"

Leaping into his arms, Sakura held the boy tightly. "Don't you ever let go of me again! Don't you ever leave me again! Oh Sasuke!" The girl sobbed into the boy's arms.

"Sakura, it's okay….I didn't mean to worry you guys…someone was calling me…telling me to perform the ritual again…" Sasuke whispered, standing and holding his head.

What had he been doing all this time? Sakura really didn't care; as long as he was safe. "Common we have to get back to Naruto!"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of his lover's name; the urgency in Sakura's voice unnerving him. "What about Naruto?"

"He stayed behind to fight that girl Sae! We have to help him! Sasuke-kun!"

Another word was not needed for both kunoichi and shinobi had peeled out of the room, retracing Sakura's steps.

Naruto felt his head slam against the wall for the fifth time as Sae knocked him around and began to choke him. 'Why hasn't she finished me off yet…she could have done it a long time ago!' Naruto grimaced as he was thrown again, tearing down a paper wall. Sae laughed at his attempts to return to his feet before she kneeled down by him, wiping a small trail of blood from his lips. "Naruto-kun…allow me to help your love between Sasuke and yourself bloom…"

Naruto spat at the woman before he felt her hand run along a scarred whisker of his; shuttering to her very touch, he could only wish she would stop as she then placed her hand over his eyes. "I'll make it all better. Trust me…" Her voice hissed, prickling the back hair's of his neck before he slipped into an unconscious state.

**/The song you may have noticed is by Evanescence called Missing. It's what inspired me to write this fanfic beside the game Fatal frame 2 and it's ending song Butterfly. I don't own Naruto, FF, or Evanescence...though I wish lol ' Keep the reviews comming and I'll get you chapter 9/**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke jumped down the steps, two at a time as Sakura pointed to the door in which Naruto laid behind. Hopefully. Sasuke finally reached the bottom of the stairs, ignoring a flash of lightening that appeared beside him, inches from his arm; he could even feel the small prickle of electricity, had he not been so preoccupied. 'Dobe, don't leave me! You can't leave me! I won't let you!' He screamed as he grabbed at the handle of the door and threw it open.

There was no sign of the blonde until Sasuke had ventured into the room deeper to see the boy standing there beside the fire place, his head bowed. Whispering his lover's name, Sasuke was caught of guard when Sakura screamed and flew into wall when she saw the position the boy was in. "What the hell is-" Sasuke asked, having been suddenly pulled back by the scared ninja.

"T-that was the exact way…can't you see it? Sae stood here, where Naruto is, laughing madly at us…and…" The kunoichi whimpered looking at Naruto.

She could still hear the terrifying shrill laughter of Sae, the image replacing itself where Naruto was every second or so in her mind.

"Are you nuts?" Sasuke practically screamed at the girl, tearing his arm away from her clinging grasp.

How could she possibly say that about Naruto, the one whom had no doubly saved her plenty of times, who had risked his life to find Sasuke. How could she accuse him of such violent acts? Sasuke shook his head a bit inwardly, hardly believe how jealous Sakura had become. It was pathetic and hardly necessary. Reaching over, he touched the blonde's shoulder gently, whom hadn't moved an inch. Worried of his well being, Sasuke kneeled a bit so he could see Naruto's eyes which were a faded blue. "Naruto…?" Sasuke asked lowly, narrowing his charcoal orbs, "Naruto what's wrong?"

As if coming out of a daze, the blonde lifted his head and looked up at his secret lover; his eyes widening. "I-its nothing."

"My ass. This place is getting to you isn't it? Common. We need to get the hell out of here." Sasuke whispered, crouching with his back to the boy.

Naruto blushed but slowly crawled on the raven's back; unsure if Sasuke could support him. After making sure his grip was firm and he wouldn't drop him, Sasuke nodded to Sakura to show him the way back and out of the mansion. The kunoichi looked at Naruto once more, but after a glare from Sasuke; she hurried to the door and opened it, following the two back to the hall way in which they had come through. Making their way back to the entrance, Sakura quickly pulled on the door handles smiling. "We can finally get out-" She started, but stopped when the doors wouldn't budge.

Blood ran down her arms as she tried with all her might to open the damn things with not even a groan from them. "Well fuck me!" Sasuke growled as he turned towards the hall again.

"Where are we going now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, running after the boy as he walked over to the other door on the right hand side, the one Sakura and Naruto had passed up before.

"We're gonna try and find a way out of here, what else?" Sasuke snapped at her, annoyed.

The raven threw open the door, leading to a two door room. One door stood on the left, the other on the right. Sakura began right while Sasuke went to the left. About to open the door, he heard Sakura gasp as she opened the door. "Is this a cell?"

Indeed, the girl had found a cell like structure beyond the door that held a small window in the middle of the wood. Abandoning the door left unopened for now; Sasuke walked over to investigate further, hoping that it was worth his time. Inside, wooden bar's formed a caged in area with only a small door to go through. After inspecting the lock on the door, Sakura gave the side a light tap; the device springing open. Looking back at Sasuke, expecting praise, all she got was a cold shoulder and glare as the raven set Naruto down so he could also have a better look. After inspecting the inside of the cell and finding nothing more then a few bookshelves in the corner, a desk and old cushion; the two ninja exited the structure and started back out the door. The whole while, Naruto sat and watched as the two of them shifted through papers on the floor; his mind filled with images of what had happened so far. The blonde jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice as he nodding for him to stand and come with him and the kunoichi to the unopened door. Naruto stood, though he suddenly felt the urge to fall back again; as if someone was holding his foot for the spilt second. That's when the door shut behind Sasuke, automatically locking. Pounding on the door, all the blonde could do was open the small window to see Sasuke's worried expression as he looked back at him. "The door's stuck!" Sakura groaned, pulling with all her might to try and break the door.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, as Naruto's eyes widened in a panic. All three tried to break down the door; Sasuke and Sakura pulling the handle while Naruto pushed on it from the other side. Nothing came of their efforts except more panic and tiredness. Naruto looked down at the door, wiggling the handle furiously. Sakura collapsed by their side, looking at the key hole that kept her from her team mate. "What do we do?" Sakura questioned, looking up at Sasuke.

"Naruto, stay here, we'll find the key." Sasuke decided, throwing the blonde into a fit.

"No, stay with me!" He pleaded, putting a hand out the window to grab his lover's arm.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Sasuke said, dodging the thrashing limb that tried to cling to him.

It was painful for him to have to leave Naruto there, but what else could they do? Grabbing Sakura's hand, whom looked about ready to collapse, he hurried over to the unopened door. _'Dear sister, are you leaving me again?'_

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she glared back at the cell that held Naruto captive, having heard a haunting voice almost right behind her. There was only the sight of the blonde whom had busted into tears at this point before Sasuke shoved her out the door and into the cold air of the night.

/This chapter is short yes. Sorry but I start school tommarrow. I need reviews for the next one./


	10. Chapter 10

**/Very sorry that this is late but I've been terribly sick and haven't been able to write since then. So, as an added bonus I'm going to add a few more pages to this chapter then the normal 3 pages I usually do. RR still please and thank you/**

Sasuke blinked at the foggy surroundings before he noticed they had come out a side door of the mansion. After carefully inspecting the door, he found that it swung open quite easily from this side, however once inside, they would be locked. Biting the inside of his lip, the raven haired boy also noticed something. He had no idea how to, or even where he would find the key for Naruto's cell. In complete frustration, he kicked the huge wooden doors that he had let swing close; this only caused him more frustration from the pain that now shot up his foot. "Damn and curse all the seven hells!" He mumbled under his breath, holding his foot.

Sakura walked over beside him and stared down at the ground, trying to search her brain for anything that could help them. They couldn't search the whole village themselves for the key. Not to mention they had no idea what in the world would happen to them if they split up. The thought of Sae's hands closing around her neck once more made Sakura-chan shiver and cling to Sasuke's arm tightly. Wondering what the gesture was for, Sasuke looked down at the blossom-pink girl before tugging his arm lightly away. He understood her fear, but it wasn't going to help Naruto if they just stood their and wondered where to go. "Sakura, listen up. We need to find that key. While I go look in the other parts of the village, I need you to go back inside the mansion and look for it. You've been inside there with Naruto and walked back through it with both of us, so you'll have a better idea of what to look out for."

His explanation made sense to her, but Sakura was not about to go in the mansion alone again. She had that gut feeling again, the one that told her that if she took one step into that mansion that she'd be done for. Looking back at the haunting doors that seemed like jaws ready to snap open and stay shut for eternity once she was inside, the kunoichi gulped and placed both hands on the old wood. "Please, just hurry.", was the only reply that Sasuke had gotten before Sakura opened and closed the mansion doors behind her.

Again, Sasuke felt as though he was sending one of his friends to the slaughter house like a cow, but he knew that it was the best chance of getting the key and Naruto back in his arms. Turning, he headed back towards the bridge that Naruto and Sakura had first crossed to get to him and the mansion. The old wood had crumbled even more now and Sasuke could feel the icy cold water's temperature from where he stood. One slip, one mistake and he'd fall in and freeze. Taking rushed baby steps, the boy forgot all about his training as natural instinct of fear began to grab at his already shaken mind.

_"It hurts!_" A woman's voice shrieked and howled from directly behind him.

Sasuke screamed and whirled around, which was a bad mistake. His ninja shoes slipped on the wet boards, causing the boy to crash onto his back. Above him, a ghostly white hand reached at his neck, while glazed white eyes stared at him. Grabbing the woman's arm, Sasuke began to throw up as he felt tiny prickles of coldness up and now his spine. The woman was sucking his spiritual energy even when he was just touching her. "Leave me alone….I have to…get back to the one…who needs me most!" Sasuke cried out, not knowing what else to say.

He certainly didn't expect the spirit to back off, which it soon did. Sasuke hopped carefully to his feet and rubbed his numb hand before he looked back at the ghost, her eyes now covered by long faded black hair. "_You…go to Osaka house…to find the thing you search for…to find the light…you must find the darkness…"_ The woman gurgled and spat; water spurting out of her mouth as she did so.

Sasuke couldn't speak, stunned by what he had just witnessed as the woman sank back into her watery grave, pointing at the door at the opposite end. 'The Osaka house…should I trust her?' The raven thought before getting up and running with new found hope. It was the only clue he had at the moment and he wasn't about to question it. His feet were like wings as he barely touched the boards, jumping over the missing planks, three at a time. 'Naruto, wait for me. Don't you die on me blonde…' he prayed in his mind before pushing his hands outward and hitting the door's open to the village.

Sakura reached over and opened the door that Naruto had during their first visit there, careful not to let any of the bugs crawl over his pale flesh. She had thought about returning to the blonde and staying with him for comfort until Sasuke came back with the key or to search the place again. She knew, however, that if he hadn't found the key, he would be seriously furious with her not looking around the mansion some more. _"Why do you run? Why do you try?_"

Sakura whirled around, looking into the eyes of Sae as she opened the door. Her forest green orbs widened as the woman traced over her cheek bone with a soft finger. "_Scream, call for help. No one will come for you. No one cares about you anymore Sakura Haruno. You are better off dead don't you think? No more holding anyone back?"_

Sakura held a hand up to her mouth, surprised that the spirit knew so much and the fact that her words were so true. Tears swept down her, now flushed cheeks before her arm dangled back to it's place at her side. It was true; what had she done for the boy's besides cause them trouble? It was enough for her to be disgusted. She had put Naruto down before they had come and given up even when he hadn't. She was the childish one, whom had only concentrated on Sasuke once again then on worrying about the blonde boy whom cared so much about her. "…Your absolutely righ-"

Sakura suddenly gasped as Sae grasped a hold of her throat tightly and began to squeeze the life right out of her body. "_You won't be needed anymore…Dear Sakura-chan."_ Sae hissed before laughing insanely again at the girl's quivering.

Sasuke turned and glared back at the doors in which he had come through. He felt something was wrong; it was one of those gut feeling and it was starting to make him feel absolutely sick. Turning back to the task at hand, Sasuke ran up the cracked stone stairs and made his way to the Osaka house. 'Hold on for me…' He prayed silently; every step he took making his pick up more and more speed. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke reached the eroding building. The raven tore through the rooms one by one; searching frantically for any kind of clues and once and a while feeling the eyes of Miyako watch him. "Just stay where you are." He hissed after the fourth time of spotting her in the very back room, gazing at him from the open air porch.

"_WWWhhhyyyy?" _The ghost moaned, slowly making her way towards him; her malice doubling from before.

Sasuke stood up, his bangs laying flat on his head from sweat and dirt; his eyes flashing red and making the spirit stagger back. "I said back the fuck off." Sasuke hissed, causing Miyako to retreat back to her position on the porch and sputter incoherently at him.

He could have gave an rat's ass at the moment as he searched the room for any signs of a key. None, not even a hint. He couldn't even find a document or scrap of paper that mentioned anything about a key. Perhaps the ghost had been lying after all? Sasuke felt despair rip through his heart. What was he to do now? The ghosts in the mansion had probably found Sakura by this point and who knows about Naruto? Suddenly, he slumped to the ground in defeat, whispering to himself. "What do you want me to do…?"

As if on cue, Miyako floated over, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The tingle of his spirit being touched made the boy vomit, but he didn't push her away. "_Help meeeeee…"_ She beckoned, gripping his shoulder even tighter and causing him to empty his stomach once more; until finally, as if giving in to his plight, Miyako pulled Sasuke into a vision.

_Sasuke stood where he was, an inch away from the brazier and watched as Miyako and her attacker wrestled on the ground. "Massssuuummmiiii why?" She choked out trying to throw the bloodied man off of her._

_Sasuke could tell that Masumi was obviously from the other world by this point, since the many gashes and wounds on his body did not bleed. 'She was killed by her boyfriend's ghost?' Sasuke suddenly realized. 'That's right…she came here looking for him…and yet in the end…' He could only watch as the woman slowly stopped struggling and laid her head on the floor with a thud. Sasuke waited for the vision to end, as Masumi turned his head towards the raven; as if knowing he was being watched. Nothing could have prepared Sasuke as the ghost knowingly grabbed onto him by the throat and forced him into the wall, causing pain to admit from every vital point in his body._

Screaming, the raven blinked to find himself back in reality; Miyako no longer holding onto his shoulder, but sobbing into his arms. Her malice was gone, but her sorrow remained. "I'm searching to….for my light…Miyako…show me the way?" Sasuke asked weakly, feeling almost bad for having to ask anything from her.

The ghost began to fade, causing grieve to return into the boy's heart. He knew it was to good to be true, she wasn't going to help him. Biting his lower lip, he grasped the apparition's hand as she began to leave, causing her sunken eyes to look into his charcoal ones. "…I'm sorry for your loss…I will help you…somehow…"

He was unsure of what to say, if only to comfort her while she faded. Sasuke was alarmed as he felt something heavy in his hand, though Miyako had long disappeared. He glanced down, to find a small key with a butterfly crescent on it. "_Save him…"_

Sasuke busted through the doors of the old mansion without thought. He hadn't stopped, he had ran all the way here without looking back. Turning towards the door to the right, he felt himself trip over a large lump and almost instantly knew what it was. Shaking and trying to get a hold of himself, Sasuke looked down at the body of Sakura; her lifeless eyes gazing up at him innocently. Again, Sasuke vomited until he felt like he was upchucking his own intestines. "My…God…Sakura…I'm so sorry…" He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks.

He had never felt this way about a comrade before, nor did he ever imagine that it would be this hard to let one go. He had always told himself that if she or even Naruto died, he'd get over it eventually. Yet even still, as he held her lifeless and cold body; he couldn't feel more broken. He had failed to save someone dear to him yet again and he wasn't sure if he could even continue. What if Naruto had died? What would he do? No, he didn't want to know, he was better off not knowing and still having a little bit of hope right? He didn't know, he didn't know anything right now. All he could do was clutch the kunoichi to his chest and pray that he was dreaming this up or it was another sick joke of Sae's. He waited for something, anything to happen so that he could feel relieved. The only thing he found, was anger as he sensed the hostile spirit smirking at him. Looking up into Sae's black eyes, he cursed and stood; still clutching the girl to his body as though to protect her from further harm. "_Does that girl mean more to you then I do Sasuke?"_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, as Naruto replaced Sae, looking at him with accusing and pitiful eyes. Sae appeared behind Naruto, a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the raven with pure malice and astonishment. "_You were going to leave me weren't you?"_

"Naruto I-"

"_After I ran all this way to save you? You toss me aside for this girl's dead corpse? Fine Sasuke. Leave with her and that sensei. Leave me again…"_ Naruto whispered on the verge of tears, his body slowly disappearing into nothingness.

Sasuke growled and looked at Sae with wildness. "What the hell is going on?"

The only reply he got, was a small giggle and wave as the bloody kimono girl clicked her fingers. Sasuke waited for a vision or maybe a ghost, ready for anything she would throw at him. Instead, Sakura suddenly coughed and shivered in his arms as though waking up from a bad dream. "Sakura….", Sasuke cooed before looking around, "Naruto?"

" _Until then, I'll be waiting…"_ Was the haunting reply he received.

Sasuke sat in the rain, holding Sakura in his lap to keep her and himself warm. They had walked out of the mansion with little disturbance and now sat on the hill that first led them into the forsaken village. Sasuke covered his pale face with his hands, rough from fighting and blistered from countless grabbing onto things. Sakura laid in the boy's arms, asleep from lack of energy and very sick. Sasuke only had a few medicines on him at the time, but he used it all on the ill kunoichi, even though his own stomach turned and squirmed in pain. Sasuke wasn't even sure if he could feel it at the moment. All he could think about was his blonde haired lover that probably laid dead somewhere; filled with sorrow and hatred for his being. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought, wishing his own life would end once and for all. His sensei was as good as dead, as well as Naruto; Sakura was dying and would die if he didn't get out here soon with her. He hadn't even noticed the black and white surroundings until Yae sat next to him, her face grim. _"This was to big of a burden for you and that boy…Forgive me. I only was hopeful for the future."_

"_What future? My life is now a living hell thanks to this damn village and it's curse! I'd rather just let Sae take my life and be done with it!" Sasuke shouted at the young girl, causing her to flinch and turn away._

"_I know it's hard, but you can't give up. There is still hope." She said, trying to sound emotionless, though her voice cracked. _

_Sasuke turned and looked at her with a dangerous glare. "Don't tell me that shit. You know and I know that there is only a very slim chance of me even living let alone saving Naruto. Stop putting me through shit. I'm not going anywhere until I find the way out and then I'm leaving, killing my brother, and then taking my own damn life."_

Sasuke's vision returned to normal, telling him that he scared Yae away. 'Naruto…what should I do?' The raven silently asked, wishing he'd hear the boy's smart ass mouth shoot off. Even now he could see the smile on his face as he told Sasuke to get his ass up. He could see him eating ramen and smirking at the raven as he began to eat more then him, and how he gave him clueless looks as Sasuke had defined situations in the pass. No, that was it. He couldn't take it much longer, or he was going to break into uncountable pieces. He had to get Naruto back, come hell or high water. Standing up, the raven placed the kunoichi on his back and headed towards the bridge that led to the graveyard. He could feel something calling him from there, as though a ghost waited for him; at the current moment, Sasuke didn't doubt it at all. The force pulled him across the bridge that hung in the air over a creek that lay twelve feet below. If he fell through a board, he'd be done for. Still, his steps were steady as he moved, as though he had done this countless times. Around him, countless past happenings began to reveal themselves to him.

_Sae and Yae ran across the grave yard, playing tag and giggling as they jumped over the tomb stones like graceful little bunnies. "Hurry up Sae!" Yae called to her sister as they made there way back to the old tree; their own hide away._

"_Yae, is Itsuki going to be waiting for us? Him and Mutsuki?"_

"_Yes, the brother's will be there! Common!" Yae yelled back, grabbing her sisters hand. _

_The twins ran into a small hole that lead into the tree that was surprisingly hollow. Inside, small candles were lit on grave stones with twins holding hands; the head broken off of one of the figures on each. Each also held a pinwheel. In the middle was a small shrine with four circles engraved in the stone. Sitting by it, was Itsuki and his brothe Mutsuki; both having tears in there eyes as they glanced at the, now surprised, twin girls. Nothing was said for a few long moments before Itsuki finally whispered. "It's our turn…tommarrow we will be cleansed for the ritual."_

_Yae gasped and ran over to the two boy's, holding Mutsuki close while Sae did the same to his twin. "No! That can't be!" Yae whispered to herself more then anyone, "We have to help you escape."_

"_No, it's fine…I want to be Itsuki's butterfly…" _

_The three looked over at Mutsuki, his black bangs falling into his eyes as he looked at his brother with a pained grin. "We'll be one right? That's all I want."_

"_You are to brave Mutsuki…" Sae whispered, glancing at her twin whom finished for her._

"…_and to foolish."_

_Sasuke stood suddenly in the same room that he had when Yae had first called him. A pit stood several yards away with the lining candles and a small slab of stone in front of it. Monks with staff's began to clang them against the ground, causing the bells to chime and hurt the raven's ears. Laying on the stone was Mutsuki, Itsuki's hands on his neck as he placed his legs on either side of Mutsuki. His hands quivered and pressed lightly on his brother's throat whom placed his own on top, trying to force his brother to increase the pressure. Finally, a priest walked over and helped Itsuki press down. "Do it for the sake of the village."_

'_I don't want to…I don't want to do it…!' Itsuki's thoughts rang loud and clear for Sasuke to hear. 'MUTSUKI!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke blinked, the images of the twin boy's had faded and now, he stood in the tree, bent over by the small shrine. "Mutsuki…and Itsuki…They were forced to do the ritual, yet it doesn't make sense. If they had to do this so called 'sacrifice for the village' then why did Sae and Yae have to do it so early afterward?" Sasuke thought out loud before turning and looking at the exit.

The raven didn't have time for questions, or Naruto's soul would soon be a damned as Sae's. Yet, now he knew that to fix the present, he was going to have to know the past. Re-adjusting Sakura on his back, he took off through the open hole and down the path that it followed. His charcoal eyes darted this way and that way, looking for any signs of danger as they continued down the dirt road that was littered with the leaves of the dead tree's along the path. 'Dead from the malice no doubt…it's getting harder and harder to breath even for me…' Sasuke noted, looking back at Sakura. She wasn't safe in a place like this, especially if she having a hard enough time breathing. His eyes darted back to the path as he saw a set of stone stairs leading up into a small shrine. As he neared the bottom of the stairs; his eyes traveled up to the top; where two ghostly priests stood. 'Are they waiting for me?'

It was risky, but the black haired boy hurried up the steps; hoping that this wasn't a trap and more of a sign from Yae. He kept his eyes trained on the ghosts as he hurried up the steps; his eyes narrowing when they both disappeared into thin air and away from view. Sasuke stopped as he reached the midway point, catching his breath. He was startled when he heard his name being called softly; turning his head to look at Sakura. Her green eyes were faded to a sickly almost yellowish color and her fair skin was cold as she gripped his arm. "I'll walk." She coughed, struggling against the boy's hands on her backside.

"No, you won't. I'm protecting you because that's what everyone would want." He said firmly, re-adjusting her again.

Sakura's eyes lowered as she looked at Sasuke's blue shirt. "Oh, alright…"

"And besides, you're my comrade. I won't let you die." Sasuke said, looking down with the faint tint of scarlet on his face.

He usually didn't do this kind of thing, especially to Sakura. However, he had left the girl in the mansion to be pray for Sae when he should have thought ahead and planned better. "Listen, we need to-"

Sasuke was cut off when he heard a moan behind him. Spinning on his heel quickly, nearly slipping from the cracked stone; he barely had time to duck as a priest swung his staff at his head. "Damn it!" He yelled, setting Sakura down and elbowing the priest in the gut, causing him to howl with protest and stumble back.

"Move Sakura! Move!" He screamed as the images of about a dozen villagers started to climb the stairs; their torches waving and angry expressions on their faces.

He was outnumbered, and without the help of ninjutsu or weapons, he wouldn't be able to do much damage before he was killed. Knocking the priest whom has attacked him once before back again, Sasuke turned back and began to run up the steps towards the shrine. Sakura had only gotten ten stepping stones ahead so far and at that rate, she wasn't going to make it before the villagers got to her. Catching her hand as he ran up the stairs, three at a time, he tried to force the kunoichi to go faster. "Move…Move!" He chanted to her as he felt her weight starting to slow him down. It was to much for her, Sakura slipped on the next set of stones and fell forward, slipping through the raven's fingers. It took more of Sasuke's energy to stop then he had predicted, and he also felt himself falling backwards. Saving himself with a back flip, he managed to land on the stairs with his hands and knee's. The force of falling on this legs hand sent a spiral of pain of them; though at the current moment, he could careless because Sakura was in trouble and she needed him. He cursed as she screamed his name, the villagers surrounding her and making her stand before escorting her down the stairs. "Sak-kura!"

"Sasuke-kun!" The helpless ninja cried as she watched two more priests grabbed up Sasuke by the arms and hair, causing a gasp and yelp of pain from his throat.

Sakura was ready to call out the boy's name again in a desperate attempt until she felt warm arms around her and her sudden being lifted from the ground. She screamed, wondering if the end had finally come; she'd never be able to see Sasuke or Naruto again. "You guys really need to learn when to run away." She heard a familiar voice sigh.

Looking up, she nearly busted into tears when she saw Kakashi's masked face. "Hold on." He suddenly whispered as he headed towards Sasuke.

Swinging out and arm, he felt his spirit being nearly torn in half as he went through the ghost priest and grabbed onto Sasuke, ripping him away from the apparitions. The Jounin didn't stop, continuing until he got to the shrine doors in which he kicked open. Not bothering to look behind him, he threw the doors shut and ran into the darkness of a corner by the shrine. The small space provided cover for him on one side and Sasuke and Sakura on the other. The large shrine had stretched from corner to corner of the room, only leaving small, bearably fit able spaces. Kakashi's eye shut as he heard the doors of the shrine slam open by a powerful wind, probably the force of an strong spirit's aura. Inside a man walked over to the shrine, his gorged out eyes glancing over it. Sasuke peeked his head out of the corner, getting a better look. The man was dressed in older day clothing; his face almost holding a smidge of resemblance to Sae and Yae's. Again, the boy was pulled into the past events as the ghost slowly turned it's head-and headed out of the shrine.

_The man that Sasuke had just seen, stood outside of the huge mansion across the lake, smiling at two other men dressed in modern day clothing. He gestured to the men smiling; leading them inside the house. Sasuke followed after the three, wondering what in the world was happening now. "Mister Ryokan Kurosawa; may I ask where Itsuki is?" The older man asked._

'_So the ghosts name is Ryokan eh?' Sasuke noted as he followed them, oblivious to all that walked through the restored house. Maids rushed here and there and as he listened to the three in front of him; he picked up bits and pieces of conversations between the household guards and servants._

"_The Crimson Ritual…"_

"_His own daughters…"_

"_Poor girls don't have a chance…"_

"_Why'd it come down to this? Why did the brothers fail?"_

_Sasuke had guessed right. Itsuki's ritual hadn't been successful after all. He could guess why too. 'Itsuki wasn't the one whom killed him…the priest made him do it and he didn't want to…' Sasuke thought to himself as they continued down the hall and into the room in which Sae had attacked Naruto. "…and these are my daughters. Sae, Yae; will you two girls be kind enough to show these men to their rooms? This is…excuse me, I'm bad with names."_

"_Seijiro Makabe, and this is my assistant." He said gesturing to the younger boy that looked only about Sasuke's age, "How do you do?"_

_Sae and Yae blushed and fidgeted before they finally led the two men away, though Sasuke stayed and looked over at their father whom turned to a priest. "We are to make that man into a Kusabi. We don't need a folklorist wandering around the village. Itsuki shall not be found in the store house and we must hurry and appease "it" since his ritual failed. Understood?"_

_Sasuke screamed as flashing of a man being whipped and in pain burned into his mind. Priests tore his flesh open with a dagger, whip, nails, and many other torturous ways. He was then, thrown into the pit Sasuke had kept seeing. 'A Kusabi…does that mean a sacrifice of some sort?' _

Sasuke gasped as he was finally released from the vision. The ghost had left and Kakashi finally walked out of his hiding place, indicating it was safe. As Sasuke and Sakura emerged, their sensei sat on the floor and sighed. "That was to damn close."

Sasuke would have laughed if the situation weren't as grave. Kakashi never swore and it was kind of funny. "Where is Naruto?" He asked in a dead serous manner, his eyes accusingly dropping on Sasuke's figure whom turned away.

"Sae…she got him…" The kunoichi whispered, tears streaming down her face though she didn't know how she had the energy to cry.

"I figured. It's as the folklorists journals had told."

"Folklorist? Mister Makabe?" Sasuke suddenly questioned, looking at his instructor.

"Yes that's right. According to his journals there is a ritual that took place here long ago. Apparently there is a pit, an opening to hell if you will, that draws out malice unless it is satisfied with a Sacrifice. The twin girls we keep seeing, Sae and Yae were next in line for the ritual when something happened. I don't know all the details but apparently-"

"_She was left behind….as I was…"_ A chilled voice made all three of the ninja's jump. Naruto stood at the doors, his red eyes locking with Sasuke immediately. "_You want to know what happened? I'll show you what happened!" _Naruto cackled, slamming his fist into the floor.

White light developed around them and as it cleared; they were back in the forest. Sasuke gasped as he saw Sae, Itsuki, and Yae all run there way. However, they weren't in black and white and Sasuke could clearly make out the terror in their faces. "Run on ahead! I'll distract them!" Itsuki suddenly yelled, causing the two twins to stop in their tracks.  
"You can't! You know what they will do to you!" Sae screamed as her sister grabbed her arm and tugged on it in a desperate attempt to get her to move.

"Go Sae….live with your sister the way me and Mutsuki couldn't…go!" He told the girls firmly before running back the way they had came.

In another effort to pull her sister, Yae hugged Sae to her chest. "Come on. We don't have much time. Lets get out of here."

"You won't leave me right?" Sae asked Yae desperately clinging to her.

"I promised you didn't I? Now come on!" She said smiling.

Sasuke watched as the girl disappeared into the forest deeper and deeper, however as they continued, Sae slipped and fell down a slope. Crying out her sister's name, Yae only continued forward. "I'm sorry Sae…"

Sasuke shook his head and ran down the hill, having Sakura and Kakashi chase after him. Sliding down the slope, he reached out for Sae's hand. "Grab it!"

Sae looked up at him and smirked as their surroundings changed and they were in the shrine again. Gripping Sasuke's hand, causing a chill to run through his soul, the girl smirked and embraced him tightly. "_My hero…_"


	12. Chapter 12

**/For those of you who were confused in the last part of the last chapter, it will be explained in this one /**

Sasuke felt Sae's chilling arms embrace him tightly as though to squeeze out the last of the life he had left in him. While Sakura screamed at the woman to let Sasuke go, Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto; confused about why they had been able to see the past event so clearly. Usually, a ghost's spirit power would not be able to draw out such memories to show. 'Perhaps his fox chakra…wait, that would have meant that Naruto pulled off a genjutsu; and illusionary move.'(1) He realized, turning to look at Sae whose eyes were fixed on the fading pupils of Sasuke, draining almost all of the boy's life force. Naruto smirked gleefully as he looked at his former sensei and pointed to a tapestry not to far away from the Jounin. A strong burst of wind made the rug fly off the wall, revealing a door from behind it. "Leave…now!" The blond growled, taking a step towards him, 'That door will lead you and the girl out of here. I have no use for you and I don't want to engage in pointless killing at the moment. Go now or I'll let the spirits find you and devour your souls."

"Do you know what your even saying Naruto?" Kakashi asked harshly, torn between trying to talk sense into the boy and saving a near-death Sasuke.

Sae stopped as Sasuke's eyes closed, his soul slipping between his fingers; she wasn't to kill him, not yet anyways.

Naruto looked over at the tormented soul before nodding to her silently. With both Sakura and Kakashi watching the scene with pure horror, she gently placed the raven in Naruto's arms. "Sasuke-kun….mine…" The blonde whispered down to his prey that laid motionless, barely conscious at all.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's aura prickling his skin as the blond started to carry him out of the shrine and down the steps with perfect ease. Around him, the ghostly priests bowed their heads in respect. His head shot up when he heard a cry of pain, more then familiar to his ears. "Sak-kura…" He whispered, struggling to lift his head to see beyond the blond's shoulder.

"Hush now Sasuke. They chose their fate. I gave them a way out and they chose death." Naruto hissed inhumanly, a evil smirk plastered on his face as he looked back at Sae whom stood beside him.

"_The ritual will finally be completed."_ She whispered, smiling at Naruto as though he were angel sent.

It disgusted Sasuke to no end and also made him find a little bit of strength stored away in his own body. Clutching the shoulder's of Naruto; the raven lifted his head so he could look at the blonde's crimson eyes. Trembling, the boy pressed his lips against the soft tan one's in front of him; closing his eyes as he prayed for a miracle. Even if he was to die, he wanted to end it all with Naruto knowing how much he truly loved him.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke had moved in his arms, and went twice their size again as he felt the boy's tender kiss gracing his lips. His head swam for what seemed like miles as he tried to understand what was going on. Finally, after a few moments, the blonde began to kiss him back, his heart leaping at the moment that he and Sasuke were finally sharing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, though to the two new lovers, it felt like a thousand years had passed them by. Naruto's crimson eyes faded away to their normal sparkling crystal blue, causing Sae to shriek with horror. Her bind on the fox boy had been broken. Cursing, she began to put her hands together and speak in her foreign tongue, causing both of the boy's heads to whirl around. Sasuke could only scream Naruto's name as she rushed towards him, her spirit going into his body. 'W-what the hell is she doing to him!' he panicked, suddenly being dropped from his arms and picked up by the arms. Two villagers had jerked him roughly to his feet to watch as Naruto's eyes changed yet again to a deep dark black. "It's time for us to go dear Sasuke." He whispered before caressing the boy's cheek, Sasuke instinctively moving into the cupped hand on his face.

His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, his world going black as felt his body go limp.

Sae smirked from inside the boy's body as they walked through the mansion. Through a set of doors that the trio had missed, down a long hallway, and then into a underground cavern. Sasuke felt his world spin as he opened his eyes, and he blinked almost twenty times when his view came into focus. Ahead of him, Naruto stood by the edge of a huge stone that stood at the edge of a dark black pit, candles lining the way. Walking carefully over to the blonde, Sasuke glanced at the many priests that were also lined on either side of him and Naruto. 'The ritual…'

"Naruto…listen…lets go home…together…" Sasuke said, looking at the boy uncertainly.

"No….Sasuke….we can't be together forever…but with this.." Naruto whispered, grabbing the boy's hands and pulling Sasuke on top of him as he laid on the stone, gazing at him with glassy eyes, "We can become one…let me be your butterfly…" He whimpered, now forcing the raven's hands on his neck.

Sasuke began to apply force, his eyes widening as he did this unconsciously. 'No…Naruto…Naruto…stop….' his mind whispered as slowly, the boy's eyes began to roll back.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, forcing himself off the blonde whom gasped for breath now, slowly getting up.

Sasuke landed on his backside and slowly began to back up, shaking his head from side to side. "No…I won't…I can't…Naruto!" He screamed, suddenly watching as the boy got up and turned towards the pit in front of him, walking towards it.

Tears overflowed the boys eyes as he whispered along with Sae's voice. "Until then…I'll be waiting…"

Sasuke ran towards his life line, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and turning him around to be engulfed in his embrace. "I know! I know damn it!" He cried, burying his head into Naruto's shoulder, "We can't be together forever….I know that! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't use the time we have together right? Is that what you want? To throw all of that away?"

Naruto slumped into Sasuke's arms as Sae was forced to retreat, the darkness in the blonde's heart no longer able to hold her. The spirit watched sadly as Naruto hugged the raven tighter, whispering his answer of 'no' and 'I love you'. For some reason or another, she found peace when she saw this display. No matter what she had done to the two of them, they had never given up on each other. They never let go of each other's hand in spirit. Looking back at the pit, Sae walked over and put her foot over the edge. As if on cue, Yae's spirit suddenly busted out of Sasuke's body, running to her sister. Sasuke gasped, and fell backward with Naruto there to catch him. 'So, that time….when I thought you had left, you had gone inside me as well did you?' Sasuke smirked looking over as the sisters hugged and descended into the pit, a small voice whispering; "_Thank you…_"

Sasuke stumbled as he and Naruto made their way back up the hill, sunlight finally settling over the village. "It's broken…finally…" Naruto whispered, smiling at Sasuke who merely nodded. Still walking towards the gate, which had been uncovered now and showed a path to the outside of the forest, both of the boy's eyes glistened when they saw two figure standing at the top of the hill. Sakura and Kakashi grinned down at the boy's, running to hug them when they got close. "Shall we call it a day then team?" Kakashi asked, having the trio of the genin nod.

"Yeah, let's go home…right dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Your such an ass.." Naruto whispered in the boys ear before kissing him on the cheek.

Though it was just a butterfly kiss.

**/(1)-Basically, Sae used Naruto to show what happened to her in an illusion instead of a vision. That is the ending guys. Hope you liked it./**


End file.
